Return Of Mother Nature Part 2
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Artemis is now in training to fully understand her powers. But with Pitch endlessly hunting them, romance, and heartbreak are very distracting. And a new enemy rises from her prison, and she is out for blood and lust. OC/Jack Frost. Read Return Of Mother Nature 1st to understand. Contains kissing, some abuse, and tragedy.
1. Frustrated!

**Artemis**

This is all my fault! If I had stayed put like the others told me instead of following my stupid emotions, none of this would have happened! Ok, ok, let me start from the beginning.

* * *

**7 Months Earlier**

It's been 3 weeks after Pitch took over. The Sandman has been at war since then. Jack had go around the world frequently and reassure the kids of the world that hope and good will rise again. So far none of the kids have stopped believing in us, but the balance is tipping. Tooth had to fly back to her palace to protect the teeth.

So anyway, I was training now with Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, on my aim with my silver bow and arrows. Ever since I got my powers back after Pitch tried to steal them, they have been getting harder and harder to control or even summon. I was sneaking my way through the forest that laid around his sanctuary, my arrow notched and ready to fire.

A target sprang up in front of me. I shot at the bull's-eye, but it missed and hit the outer ring. "Ugh!" I grunted. Another target came, I missed by a mile. "Grrr!" More targets, even more humiliation. When it was all over, I just sat at the edge of the clearing. "Your aim needs work." An Australian voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Bunny standing there. He handed me an arrow. I took it and stuffed it in my quiver.

"You don't think I already know that? I've been training for 3 weeks and nothing has improved." I played with my fishtail braid. Now that I was immortal, I never grew older, which meant I stayed exactly the same. The same loser who foolishly let Pitch Black take her powers. "Your just in a slump."

"A slump? I can barely summon my powers, and when I do, I can barely control them and almost destroy everything insight, my aim is terrible, and I an barely even cooperate with these!" I gestured to my wings. "Ever since I got angel-like owl wings, I can't get to sleep with them opening up, I can barely learn how to use them in flight and nearly almost broke my neck like 150 times! The only thing I can use them for right now, is as a fan during the summer. You call that a slump?" I spat at him which I quickly regretted. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

A snowball hit me right in the face. "You really need to learn how to chill." Said a voice in the tree above me. I looked up, "Jack! Can you go one time without hitting me a snowball?" The cute 318 year-old guardian, swooped down from the tree and landed next to me. "Nope!" He laughed. But he didn't see me gathering up what was left of the snowball and patting it into another ball. I threw it at his face.

"Direct hit!" I giggled. "Hey, mate, Artemis and I are in the middle of trainin', so beat it!" Bunny scowled. Jack and Bunny still had a rivalry. "Actually, Bunny, I was thinkin' we could take a break." Every now and then Jack would come around and give me an excuse for a break. "Alright, but if you think your in trouble press your choker necklace."

"Thanks Bunny!" Jack grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up into the air. My short blue chiton blew around in the winds, but it never lifted up, thank god, and my braid whipped around behind me. "So where are we going now?" I shouted over the winds. "To Paris!" "Ooh la la." I joked. Jack would take me all over the world for new adventures.

I had grown to like Jack, he was funny and cute. We flew there in total laughter. I was just happy to be away from all the pressure and stress. I don't know why he was laughing. Paris was just as beautiful as they said. The Eiffel Tower had all of it's lights on, and the full moon balanced on the very tip of it like a seal balancing a ball on it's nose. The stars were everywhere, twinkling and some were shooting.

He landed us on the very top of the tower. A lot of couples were on the tower, but none of them could see us. But you could feel the love in the atmosphere, it was pure and powerful. "The view is amazing." I looked up at Jack. He was silhouetted against the moon. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled, his snow white hair shimmered, and he was so handsome. He looked down at me as I held on to the metal structure. "What?" I realized I was staring. "Nothing." I said, looking towards the horizon quickly. My cheeks were burning bright red.

Behind us, we heard screams of fear. We turned and saw what we didn't even think to remember why I was put into hiding.

Pitch was riding a sea of Nightmares, to evade the City of Love.


	2. Paris, The City of Love And Fear!

**Artemis**

Pitch hadn't spotted us yet, but it was only a matter of time before he saw us. Jack quickly flew us down to the street, and we headed for cover. As we ran, we went right through the people who didn't believe in us, and no one seemed to notice the giant wave of black sand heading towards the city. "They don't believe in him, so they don't fear him." Jack said, as if reading my mind.

"But then why would Pitch come here? Love is much stronger than fear." I blurted out the last part accidentally, and my cheeks instantly blushed. "He must have sensed us here." Jack answered simply. Either he didn't hear my last comment, or he didn't care. We dove into an abandoned apartment. All there was in there was an empty room, and a few closets. The walling were chipped and looked like they could fall a part at any minute. The paint had faded like a chalk drawing on the sidewalk after a rainstorm.

We dove in just in time, because then the streets were over run with Nightmare's. Children were panicking and their parents were trying to calm them down. I noticed a small snake in the corner of the room. I'm **TERRIFIED **of snakes. I must have whimpered a little bit because Jack put his hand over my mouth to keep me from making a sound.

Pitch then stood in front of the apartment. He didn't look any different. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the snake slither closer towards me. I whimpered a bit more. "Shush!" Jack whispered to me from in front. Pitch turned his head towards us and we both ducked down under the window sill. Then Jack finally saw what I saw. He looked at my face and got the message.

I. Hate. Snakes!

He took the bottom of his staff and touched the snake with it. The snake froze in a block of ice. Jack finally took his really cold hand off my mouth. "Sorry," He mouthed to me. After he counted to five, he peeked back over the window. But Pitch was nowhere to be seen. "Stay here." Jack crept out of the apartment door, and slowly walked onto the street. The street was completely empty because all the parents took their screaming children home.

Then a Nightmare started to creep up on Jack. "J-" A cold, bony hand clamped over my mouth as I was about to warn him. Then my captor's other hand pulled my arms behind my back. I watched as Jack was kicked in the head by the black sandy steed and he crumpled to the ground, and he let go of his staff. "Mmmph!" I tried to bite through the hand but to no avail. "Hello, Mother Nature." The voice sent a chill down my spine.

Pitch.

I started fighting harder against Pitch but his grip got tighter. "Calm down, I just want to make you a deal." He released me and I reached up to my full sapphire jeweled-moon choker necklace. When I touch it, it will signal the other Guardians that I need help and they will know my exact location. But it wasn't around my neck, I looked for it all over the floor incase it fell.

"Looking for this?" He held up my choker necklace in his fist. "Whatever the deal is, no! I'm not agreeing to anything to have to offer!" I shouted. I glanced to the corner of my eye and saw Jack's snow white hair was turning an ugly red color from some blood that was pouring from his head. "I think you should hear me out first." His golden eyes blazed with ferocity.

"The deal is, I will spare the Guardians, especially Jack," He gritted Jack's name through his razor sharp teeth, "If, you become my queen." I stumbled back when he said _'queen.'_ "No," I said, I tried to keep my voice cold. "He only smiled, like he had known I would refuse his offer. "Very well, but if you change your mind," He reached into his robes. I instinctively notched an arrow. He pulled out a jet black diamond ring. "Just put this on and I will come and take you back to my castle. You will have advanced training to master your powers, and you will live a life of luxury."

He placed the ring in the palm of my hand and closed my fingers around it. It was freezing cold in my hands. "Who knows, maybe I'll come to you," He began to walk back into the shadows, "Or you'll come to me." His voice was sadistic, and my wings fluttered unevenly showing signs of my fear. That was freaking me out. He walked in to the shadows and he was gone. It threw the ring into the corner of the room, and scooped up my chocker necklace and put it back on my throat. I then ran outside to help Jack.

The city was quiet. No Nightmares, no screaming children, nothing. "Jack," I nudged him on his shoulder. His sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, and glanced up at me. "What happened? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I helped him to his feet. I picked up his staff and gave it to him. He used it as a crutch, to help support him. His blue, frosted jacket was slightly stained with blood.

"Are you okay enough to fly?" "Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine." I noticed that he said _we'll _be fine. "We need to get back to Bunny's." He grabbed me around my waist and we lifted off into the air. I was worried about him while he was flying me back because we would occasionally rock side to side and he would hiss in pain. "You sure your alright?" "Yes, I'm fine."

He finally made it back to Bunny's. He came bounding up to us. "What happened?" He saw the blood from Jack's head. "Pitch." Jack said. He was a little stunned from hearing both our sides of the story. I didn't tell them what Pitch's deal was, I just said he tried convincing me to turn over my powers and he would spare the Guardians. "Come on, mate. We need to take a look at that." He led Jack to the infirmary, while I went to my place.

It was a coy little, literal, inside a hill. I opened the door and looked just like the inside of a cottage in the colonial days. A small stove, a comfy bed made from Yeti hair, (No Yeti's were harmed in the making of the mattress of pillows.), and a private shower. I set my bow and quiver over by the bed. Then, I felt something in the pocket of my short blue chiton. I reached in and what I felt made my head spin in fear, confusion, and shock.

It was Pitch's proposal ring.

* * *

**What will Artemis do? Find out next time! Please review! I barely get any reviews anymore! **


	3. Kidnapped By Black Sand

**Jack**

It's been a week since Pitch attacked us. Artemis has been paranoid whenever she is around me, like she was waiting for a surprise attack from Pitch. She would, strangely enough, also reach her hand into her pocket and then her face would turn almost as white as mine. "You okay?" We were both having lunch back at Bunny's sanctuary. Up until now, I didn't know that Artemis was a vegetarian. Which makes perfect sense seeing how she is Mother Nature and all. She was eating a lettuce and cheese sandwich.

"Uh, oh, yeah I'm okay." She set down her sandwich on her plate. We were inside her little cottage, whenever she wasn't training with her bow and arrow's or practicing her magic, she was in here. A small bed, a private shower, and a stove. She slipped her hand into her pocket, and again her face went white. "What's in your pocket?" She quickly removed her hand. "It's nothing." "It?" I put a hand on her shoulder. She was the one of only people I knew who didn't shiver when I touched them. "Did Pitch do something to you while I was unconscious?"

"No," She quickly replied. Pain was throbbing at the back of my head again. I reached to the bandaged part of my head where the Nightmare kicked me. The pain intensified as I slightly put my hand on the bandage. Artemis swatted my hand away, "If you want that to heal, you need to stop touching it." "Only if you tell me what wrong." I said back. She got up from the table. She sighed in surrender.

"If I tell you, you need to swear you won't tell anyone else! Especially not the other Guardians, it could put them in serious danger!" She put her finger up in my face, with a look that said: _Say anything about this and I will make you suffer!_ "I swear." She bit her lip as she reached into her pocket and pulled out something in her hand. She put out a jet black diamond engagement ring. "What the?" "Pitch asked me to be his queen." Now, it was my turn to feel my face go become more white (than usual). "When did?" "While you were knocked out, Pitch didn't convince me to give him my powers again. I quickly said no, but he just smiled like he expected me to say no."

I picked up the ring in my hand. It started burning and my hand was smoking. "Ugh!" I dropped the ring on the floor and looked at my hand, it had a small round burn spot in the center of my palm. "Only I can touch it." "Why not throw it away?" "I tried that, watch." She picked up the ring and threw it out the window. "Wait a few seconds." She held her palm out flat. Within 5 seconds, the ring magically reappeared back into her palm. "Why would he want _**you** _as a bride?" She clenched her fist and put them on her hips.

"_**Excuse **__**me**_?" I gulped a little. "I didn't mean it like that! I just...I...uh..." The throbbing in my head didn't match that of her icy glare that even stung me. "Sorry," I walked little bit around the cottage. "Well, if we can't tell them, then what do we do?" She ran her finger down her bow. "I don't know right now, but I'm going to keep training, and you need to keep your eyes open." "Why?" I twirled my staff in my hand. "Pitch said, either he'll come to me, or I'll go to him, and he looked at you while he said the last part."

She placed her hand on mine, causing me to blush, I think. "I think he's going to try and do something to you." She stared straight into my eyes. I was locked into her gaze. "Don't worry," I assured her, "He won't succeed what he's trying to do." We were both leaning towards each other. We closed our eyes...

And Bunny walked in. "Artemis, we've got to...Oh." Artemis pulled away, with her cheeks bright red. "I didn't mean to interrupt, mate." "No its fine, right jack?" It took me a few minutes to register. "Huh? Oh, yeah it's alright. I'll just be on my way." "Hold on, mate. I want to talk to you first." Bunny pointed to the outside of the cottage. I walked out with Bunny following behind me. "Ok, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Bunny backed me up into a tree. "Listen, I know what was going on in there." "You do?" "Yes. And I don't approve. Artemis is like a little sister to me, and she already has enough distractions, and if you do anything to hurt her, you are going to suffer. Get it?" "Got it." "Good, now get lost!" I flew off to hed Burgess, to visit Jamie. I landed near the pond where I came out of. It was nighttime out, and the moon was in it's crescent shape.

I started walking towards town, when I heard laughter behind me. I spun around and there was nothing. I used my staff to check the shadows by frosting everything that had a shadow. I thought I saw something running from shadow to shadow. I held my staff in front of me, ready to strike. "Jack," an eerie voice echoed through the forest, the snow reflected the moonlight. "Jack," it echoed again. It was a dark and sadistic. "Pitch!"

I felt something tug on my hoodie. I turned around and Pitch was standing behind me. "I see that wound hasn't healed yet, you should have been more careful, Jack." I held my staff in defense mode. "You shouldn't have attacked us." I blasted a wall of snow and ice toward him but he dodged it and reappeared behind me. "I didn't attack Mother Nature...yet." My blood was boiling when he said that. "Do what you want to me, just leave Artemis alone!" I swung my staff at his head but he caught it.

"Whatever you say Jack." He yanked my staff away from me and black sand shot from his hand. It wrapped around my wrists, pulling them behind my back. Then my ankles were wrapped in black sand, along with my thighs and upper arms. "Hey! Help! HE-Mmmph!" Black sand wrapped around my mouth, effectively gagging me. Lastly, I was blindfolded. "Mmmph!" I fought against my restraints. I heard him throw my staff into the snow.

"Now Jack! If you want to change your mind just say so." He chuckled. I growled deeply at him. The last thing I knew, I felt myself being covered entirely with black sand and the world went black.


	4. How I died

**Artemis**

It's been one more month, and I haven't seen Jack since. But I've been in a very good mood. My aim has gotten so much better, and I've able to get at least 20 ft. off the ground with my wings! And my magic has really improved since I almost...kissed...Jack. I can use a energy blast, I can grow plants extremely fast, and I can make living creatures do my bidding. It's so cool, (except for forcing living things to do something they probably don't want to do.) Anyway, I was in my cottage brushing my long hair, So far, everything was great. There was a knock at my door. I put down my brush and walked over to the door. I nearly tripped over my own shoes as I walked over there, but I quickly shook it off. I opened the door and saw it was Jack standing there. "Hi, Jack." I had a little quiver in my voice for some reason. He looked like himself, yet he seemed...different somehow.

He still had his sleek, snow white hair. His handsome, young, boyish face was still handsome, young, and boyish. His staff was still with him, and it was still in it's shepherd's crook shape. His blue hoodie jacket; still blue, still a hoodie jacket. His skin was still paler than ever. It...it was his eyes. They were still a gorgeous sapphire blue, but it was unsettling and even more devious than usual. "Hello M-Artemis." His voice was...I can't quite put my finger on the word, but it was...off. "Is something wrong, Jack? You seem a little off." "I'm fine, I'm here to talk about you." "About me?" He walked in and I shut the door behind him. As he pasted, the cold he usually radiates off of him, it made me shiver. It made me shiver.

"Yes, you. We've known each other for how long?" "About a month, why do you ask?" A gust of wind blew itself behind me and the door locked itself. I turned towards the door as it did it. "Uh, what are you...?" He was right in my face as I turned back around, making me stumble backwards a little. "The entire time we've known about each other, I've been thinking about you and me." "Me and you?" He backed me up towards the door. My back was pressed against the door. "Jack what are you...!" He kissed me! Right on the lips! My cheeks were burning so hot I thought they might start a fire. He pulled away and I just lost my train of thought. But I felt him grab my wrist, I looked down and I saw him slipping Pitch's ring onto my finger. "JACK!" I screeched and pulled away my hand. "What the hell do you think you were just doing?!" I yelled at him.

At that moment, a flash of light went through my eyes. At first, Jack's eyes were gold, but when I blinked a again, they were back to sapphire blue. "Your not Jack!" I said in a scowl. His frown turned into a chilling smirk, "Your a lot smarter than I thought, Mother Nature." A huge gust of wind swirled around him, then it turned into black sand. I raised all around him, like a tornado. When it cleared, Pitch stood in his place, but he still had Jack's staff. "Pitch?" "Hello, Mother Nature." I instantly reached up to my choker. But when my hand was just a millimeter from the charm, Pitch touched my forehead with his bony finger. My body entirely froze up. I couldn't move or speak, but at least I could blink and breathe. I was just a statue.

"Listen carefully, Mother Nature." Pitch stared straight into my eyes. His irises were pure gold, piercing my soul and overwhelming my entire system with fear. "I have taken Jack prisoner. And in a few months, a special ceremony is going to take place. I need you there in order for the ceremony to proceed. You see, someone I love is going to be coming back after a few months of your death." I'm pretty sure I made a confused and shocked look, but he laughed and turned towards the full moonlight gazing in from the open window. "The Man in the Moon hasn't told you? I wonder what else he hasn't been telling you. Anyway, you have 4 months to put on this ring," He held up the black diamond ring, "Or I will have to resort to other ways of making you wear this. How long do you think Jack Frost can withstand torture?"

The fear in my system was replaced by anger and hatred. He took Jack! He was going to torture him to his breaking point! "Your choice." He touched my forehead again and I could move. "And if you tell the Guardians about this, I will not hesitate to do things that will hurt both Jack **and **you." Fear refilled my system again, and he knew it was because he smirked. In a puff of black sandy smoke, he was gone. I stared at the moon. "Is Pitch right? Are there things you aren't telling me?" Then my head started spinning. My entire vision went, fuzzy until everything went black and I hit the floor with a thud.

_I woke up in a snowy forest, I was at the pond in my home town Burgess. Jack's pond. I put my hand on a nearby tree put it went right through it. "A dream?" I said out loud. I heard some voices to my right. "That was so much fun, Artemis!" She immediately turned to the sound of a 10 year-old saying her name. She walked closer to a small pathway, most of it had been cleared away from the snow. She two figures coming towards her. One was a ten year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a brown cloak and dress. The other was a 15 year-old girl wearing a light blue dress with white lace, and she was barefoot. She had sapphire blue eyes and...a white streak on the left side of her pure blond hair. "Is that me?" I asked myself._

_"Well, I'm glad you had fun. It was the least I could since...Jack, you know." The little girl's cheerful smile turned into a sad frown. There was a rustling in the bushes. The past me glanced her nervously, but they kept walking. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, probably just a snow rabbit." They kept walking for at least ten minutes as I followed them. A million questions were buzzing in my head at top speed. But then a dark figure stepped into the path, it smelled like metallic, almost like...copper. As soon as the past me saw/ smelt the figure, she stopped the little girl and pulled was behind her. "Artemis, what's going on?" The girl was naïve to their situation. But to me, all of this seemed so familiar. _

_The figure began to walk towards them, it had a knife in it's hand. Past me turned to the little girl and looked straight into her eyes, "Listen, I'm going to be away for a while, you need to get back to your mother and tell the entire village that a man is stalking the women of the town. Alright?" The girl looked up at the figure that was still moving closer. Now that I could get a better look at the figure in the moonlight, I saw it was a man. Long and slender, jet black hair, wearing black clothing, and he had illuminant gold eyes, and almost grayish skin, sort of like a vampire. And I could now identify the smell, it smelled like..._

_Blood. _

_"Alright." The girl seemed to get the message. The Past me then handed a small knife to the girl. She then ran off into the forest and went around the figure, disappearing into the darkness. I turned back to the figure and Past me, who looked scared out of her mind. The figure sensed her fear and smiled revealing sharp jagged teeth. "Who are you?" Her voice was shaky. "My name is Pitch Black. And I want you..." He pounced on me before she could even blink! "NO!" She screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked away and covered my ears. I couldn't believe the Man in the Moon was making me watch myself getting raped! I kept looking away for like an hour, I was finally brave enough to look. _

_He was carrying Past me towards the pond. I followed, since this was a memory, I didn't need to be sneaky. He took out a dagger and threw me down on the ground. I curled up into a ball; hurt, scared, and alone. Past me gave a blood curdling scream as Pitch drove his dagger down into Past me's gut. Blood was gushing out of me, I'm pretty sure I threw up in my sleep. Pitch disappeared back into the snowy forest, leaving me alone, hurt, scared, and dying. The blood ran across the ice of the frozen pond, as I laid on my back. _

_All of a sudden I felt an earthquake. I shut my eyes tight..._

"Artemis!" Bunny was shaking me and yelling my name. "What happened?" I sat up and looked around. I was still in my cottage, but I laying on the floor, in my own vomit. "I came in to check on you and I found you like this screaming and kicking in your sleep. You were having a nightmare." "No, I think I was having a flashback."

* * *

**Sorry I have to go to bed now! If this chapter is suckish, I'm sorry! But I'm tired and I'm going through puberty at the moment so deal with it.** I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell!


	5. Discordia

**Jack**

I woke up in someplace extremely hot. I was actually sweating. My hands were still tied behind my back, and my feet were still bound. I was still blindfolded but at least my gag was off. The place around me smelled of sulphur, or rotten eggs. The ground and walls were hard and hot to the touch. I heard noises of bubbling and pop and heat escaping from the objects of the noises along with more of the rotten egg smell. I gagged as the smell drifting passed me.

"Good, your awake." Pitch's voice echoed through out...wherever I am. "What do you want with me and Artemis? You already have her powers." "I need you for her to cooperate, and I need her for something that will give me the edge I need to put more fear into this world. Does the name Discordia ring any bells?" He chuckled. _Discordia? That insane nut-job of a girl? _"That insane girl who tried to spread chaos throughout the world?" I could sense his anger rising to it's breaking point. Then he gave me a punch to my gut. I fell onto my side with my insides throbbing.

"I will not have you speak of my girlfriend in that manner! She was not insane, she just had a great way of having fun." _GIRLFRIEND? _"Wasn't she defeated and turned to stone by the other Guardians?" "Yes, but I found a way to bring her back to life and to full power. Anyway, I brought you to the one place where you are completely powerless. I don't want you interfering with my plans, but I still need you alive." I felt his presence stalk around me, the only cold I could feel in this hellhole.

I felt the black sand around my eyes fall to the ground. I opened them and saw I was surrounded by lava. I scooted back in surprise, since I'm a winter elf I can't be touched by any kind of flame or else I could die. Pitch just snickered in delight. I was stranded on a small little rock island, completely round like a sphere and it was jet black rock.

"Have fun, I'll be back in a few days to check if your still here." He started shifting towards the nearest shadows. "Oh, one more thing." He turned a around with a smirk on his face. "If your still not here when I come back, that little brat Jamie will take your place instead." He then backed into the shadows, disappearing altogether. I scooted to a stalagmite. I back my bound hands onto a sharp spike and tried sawing away at the black sand.I would hiss in pain and bleed whenever I would miss the spike missed the sand and break through my pale skin. "Damn it!" The spike pierced me again for the ninth time, and my hands were covered with blood. I finally gave up and just slumped back.

"Discordia." I repeated to myself. Discordia was a immortal jokester back during the beginning of the Earth, during the Greek and Roman times. She caused chaos and trouble wherever she went. But she wasn't like that before, her name was Eris, she would bring justice to those who deserved it. She was supposed to be the Guardian of Justice, but Pitch got to her before the other Guardians could and somehow changed her completely. Her new personality was like a tornado She became Discordia. She like causing destruction, wars and messing with important things. She started the Trojan war, the Roman and Greek war, the death of Julius Caesar, and the fall of the Roman empire.

The Guardians finally confronted her before she could cause anymore damage. They used their powers to turn her to stone, but before she was completely stone, she swore that Pitch would one day bring her back to life in a body of power and beauty, then she will continue her chaotic reign of terror along side Pitch. Now I know why Pitch wants Artemis! Why he wanted her power, her being, just Artemis herself. Pitch was going to recreate Discordia into the body of Artemis.

Discordia was going to possess Artemis, Mother Nature herself.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I'll tired and I have a game tomorrow, plz go easy on the reviews and comments! I have created another OC! I will upload an image soon! So just read and enjoy for the meantime. And some ppl have been asking me this, but yes you guys can create comic strips of my ROTG fanfics, just make sure I get the credit! Ok, bye!**


	6. The Statue of Discordia!

**Third Person POV **

Pitch floated back to his castle, after leaving Jack Frost tied up and helpless in Mt Vesuvius, Pompeii. The volcano has been threatening to erupt for over 450 years, but it has only once since then. His Nightmares patrolled the entire castle with vigilance, after almost failing him once they don't want to get back onto his bad side again. He floated back into his throne room where his globe of lights appeared from the floor. Billions of lights still shined showing that the children of the world were still unfazed by all the fear he had put into them. It was disgusting.

He lowered the globe, and raised something else out of the floor. A figure under a black sheet, and it was made entirely of stone. He pulled off the sheet revealing a colored statue of none other than Discordia. She was in a position that looked like she was singing in an opera. Her figure was slim yet curvy, and she wore a short skirt and was barefoot, with a strapless shirt, all of it was the color black, and showing a...bit of cleavage. Her eyes were a illuminant green that could let her hypnotized her prey, her face was oval shaped, and her ankle length hair was a complete jet black with green highlights. "Soon my dear, you will have a new body, of beauty and power just like you asked for." He said to the statue. "_Excellent__, and the Guardians have no knowledge of what thou art doing?_" The statue's voice hissed. It was like a million female snakes were talking at once. "None, what-so ever, our joy will be their pain. And there is going to be so much pain." He chuckled. "_And what plans does thou have for the Guardians once I am free from my imprisonment?_"

"There will be a cruel and merciless punishment for all of them and anyone or thing that will try to stop us from world domination. Especially for Jack Frost." "_No._" Pitch looked at the statue in surprise. "What?" "_Jack Frost would be quite useful to me, all I ask if for a few moments alone with him once I am inside the one they call Artemis, and he'll be wet clay in my hands." _"Alright, if it is what my beloved wishes for." Pitch walked out of the room, leaving the Discordia alone to talk to herself. "_Pitch is so easily tricked," _Discordia laughed manically laughed to herself, "_He has told me that Jack Frost is the Guardian of Fun, huh? If he is really all about fun, then he and I will make a beautiful couple." _The stone girl laughed wickedly. "_Pitch is no longer fun, he's so serious and he want's things to make sense. And what's the fun in making sense? 700 years I've been in here and I must have as much fun as I can, and Artemis will help me with that!_" She gave one last maniacal laugh before letting her voice stop.

* * *

Pitch walked down through the halls, wondering why his beloved girlfriend Discordia would be so interested in Jack Frost. He pushed the thought from his mind. He continued walking through the glossy black stone halls. He turned a corner and went down a few stairs. He came across a double door, opening it, revealing Jamie Bennett, with his hands chained to the wall and his head down. "Hello, Jamie." Jamie's head instantly shot up. "Wha-? Where am I?" Jamie tried rubbing his eyes, bu quickly realized he couldn't move.

"Your with me." chuckled a chilling and sinister voice. Jamie's eyes widened in fear as he saw Pitch standing in front of him. "P-Pitch?" Jamie stuttered. "That's right. I know you still fear me, and no one knows where you are. The Guardians don't even know that you are missing." He sneered and walked towards Jamie. Jamie shrank back against the wall, which wasn't much. "Jack and my other friends will find out!" He hollered at the black silhouette. Pitch laughed manically at his retort. "I'm not so sure about that, child." He touched Jamie's forehead and he was shown an image of Jack sitting in the middle of a lake of lava with his hands tied behind his back and they were covered in blood. "NO!" Jamie screamed.

He was snapped back to reality. Pitch was grinning wildly, showing off his sharp, jagged teeth. "It's not real! You're lying!" He shouted, struggling against his restraints. "Just keep telling yourself that. Eventually, you'll start accepting reality. No one can stop me now!" He disappeared into the shadows, leaving Jamie alone. He couldn't believe he got so easily kidnapped by Pitch. He was just walking towards the pond and he heard Jack laughing, he followed his voice until he fell down and hit his head. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Discordia is going to cheat on Pitch? What will happen? Will Jamie be able to escape from Pitch? Find out next time!**


	7. The Memories We Shared

**In Real Life, Jack and the Guardians visit me...**

_***Sings in shower Song is I'm a Hex Girl, from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost***_

_**I'm gonna cast a spell on you!  
Your gonna do what I want cha' to!  
Mix it up here, in my little bowl!  
Say a few words, and you'll lose control!  
**__**  
I'm a Hex Girl!  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you!  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you!)  
I'm a Hex**_** _Girl!_**_**  
****And**** I'm gonna put a spell on you!  
(I'm gonna put a spell on yo~u!)**_

_**You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind!  
You'll get dizzy when I make a sign!  
You'll wake up in the dead of night!  
Missing me when I'm out of sight!**_

**"Nice song." Jack says as he squats on the chair in my bathroom. "EEEEK!" I shrieked as I held a shower curtain over my naked body with the water on. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I yell at him. He laughed so hard he almost fell of the chair. "I wanted to talk to you about the story so far." "While I'm in the shower? If I wasn't concerned about you seeing me naked I would kill you right now! Now get out you pervert!" My cheeks flushed a fiery red color with anger and embarrassment. **

**"Fine I'm gonna go read your diary," He opened the door and started to walk out when I threw the hair brush at his head. "Don't. Touch. My. Diary." "Okay okay! Girls are no fun." "I heard that! And I'll be out in a minute!" **

***_Continues song*_**

**____****I'm a Hex Girl!  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you!  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you!)  
I'm a Hex Girl!  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you!  
(Oh, yeah!)**

**____****With this little cobweb potion,  
You'll fall into dark devotion!  
If you ever lose affection,  
I can change your whole direction!**

**____****__****I'm a Hex Girl!  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you!  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you!)  
I'm a Hex Girl!  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you!)  
And I'm gonna put a spell on yo~u!  
We're gonna put a spell on all of you!**

**____****__*****Shuts off shower climbs out and gets dressed in towel***

**********I walked in my room to find Jack trying to open my laptop but was having trouble with the password. "Get off of my laptop!" I walked up and punched him in the face. "OW! You hit harder than the hair brush!" "Yeah, I've been told. Now go start a snowball fight or something, I'll tell you when the new chapter is ready." I pointed towards my open window. He just kept staring at me, "NOW!" "Ok, ok! So pushy!" **

**********He flew out the window finally leaving me alone. "Phew!" I closed the window and the curtains. I quickly got dressed and logged on to to start this new chapter.**

* * *

********** Hey! I just wanted to start out with some comedy!**

* * *

**********Artemis**

Bunny called the other Guardians for an emergency meeting. He got really spooked when I told him I thought the Man in the Moon gave me a glimpse of my death. They were all still waiting for Jack outside. But I knew they didn't know about him being captured by Pitch; and I wouldn't dare to even think about telling them about me and Pitch's little chat. I reached into my pocket and felt the ring I stuffed into my pocket. It grew hot in my grip, my hand was sweating as I pulled it out of chiton's pocket.

It if weren't supposed to be used for evil, it was really gorgeous. It was an exact diamond shape and it was edged in pure gold. But it was just the color black. I quickly shoved it back into my pocket as Bunny opened the door. "We don't think he'll be here, mate." My face must have turned pale, because he looked at me with concern. "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. So did Tooth bring my teeth?" I couldn't believe that my teeth actually held all of my most important memories. It was so weird.

"Yeah, Tooth!" He called out the door. The beautiful Tooth Fairy flew in with a gold and elegantly decorated box. On the bottom of it was a picture of my face, it looked exactly like me. "So, these will give me back my memories?" "Yes, every important memory you ever had is in here, just press the blue diamond to open it." I took a deep breath and pressed the blue diamond like she said. My soul was then pulled into the box and I opened my eyes to see the memories I never even knew I had forgotten.

* * *

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ RETURN OF MOTHER NATURE (1ST STORY) I SUGGEST YOU DO!**

* * *

_I was a few months old and I was speaking my first word. The first Mother Nature was cradling me and she was smiling so brightly. Her hair had gone from snow white to blond with the white streak on her left side, just like mine. Her eyes were still sapphire blue. Her clothes were like a green dressy outfit duchess would where, elegant but not like royalty, we were in an old fashioned nursery room. A crib, a nightstand with bottles, and a trunk full of toys."Come on, say something," She cooed. "A...A" I was babbling. "Animal..." I said the complete word. "Yes! Honey come here! She said her first word!" A man immediately came into the room, he was a handsome 6 ft. blond haired, green eyed Caucasian man. He wore a nobleman's outfit, like he was awaiting company. "What was it?" It was New York accented voice. "Her first word was Animal." Mother Nature squealed in delight. _

**_7 years later..._**

_It was Easter and I was out hunting eggs. "Mom! Dad! I found another one!" I was wearing a light blue spring time dress and I was barefoot. My honey blond hair was in a messy bun. "That's great sweetie!" I held a purple Easter Egg. "Sweetheart, she needs to stop believing in such childish nonsense! She needs to be preparing for the real world." My dad complained. He walked on back to the house. "Your father doesn't believe in magical creatures." My mother giggled before she picked me up. "Well, he should! Because they are real!" I grabbed my Easter basket, which was full of different beautifully colored eggs. _

**_6 years later..._**

_It was snowing lightly as a 13 year old me ran around the forest in the back of the yard. I was wearing a long sapphire blue gown with a matching shawl, underneath a brown furry coat with a hoodie.. My feet looked uncomfortable as I was wearing big furry boots. I was running in the glistening white snow underneath a tree, when something fell down in front of me from that very tree. "Aah!" I shrieked as it fell to the ground in front of me. "Oh!" It groaned as it hit the cold, wet snowy ground. I realized it wasn't a thing, it was a boy! I bent down to help him. "Are you okay?" He looked up and I saw his full features. Brown hair, complemented with chocolate brown eyes, a brown shirt and leather pants and he was barefoot. His face was handsome and boyish, and he didn't look any older than 15. We both locked eyes, and in both of them I saw a purple glint, and inside both past me and myself, I felt a ZING! He must have too because he was trying to find his voice. "I'm Artemis, what's your name?" "I'm Jack." Gasp! Jack? No wonder I recognized that devious, impish smile! _

**_1 year later..._**

_Jack and I were both hiding and giggling behind a barrel and he was occasionally looking back. "Sssh!" He whispered to me, trying to cover up his own laugh. I noticed we had 3 piles of snowballs at my side, and a few in our hands. "Get ready!" I went onto his other side and got into firing position. "Aim... Fire!" We started firing snowballs left and right at a few teenage kids. "AAH!" Girls were screaming and guys were trying to use them as human shields. We ran out of snowballs within a few seconds. "It's Jack and Artemis! Get'em!" We ran for our lives! Past the forest and mountains of snow. He finally came across a tree with a rope ladder, on top of the tree was an amazing tree house. It was like a one story house with a balcony and everything. We quickly climbed it and pulled up the rope ladder. The boy that were chasing us were cursing and giving us the finger. But it only fueled our laughter. We fell on the floor laughing our guts out until our faces turned blue. By then, the boys had left. "Will you take me ice skating?" I asked while I wiped a tear from my face. "What?" He looked at me like I'd never gone skating before. "Please! My mother never took me!" Apparently, I'd never gone skating before. "Okay, meet me tomorrow at the ice pond, I'll bring my lil' sis." _

**_The next day after that..._**

_"Jack!" I yelled as I saw him fall through the ice! I saw his face sinking into the deep freezing water! His lil sister was crying her eyes out. I ran onto the ice over to her side. I pulled her into a hug and was trying to calm her down. "Ssh! Sssh! It's okay, it's okay!" I then sang her a little song that I subconsciously sang along with:_

***Song is Safe and Sound By Taylor Swift, listen to the Adrisaurus version, she has a pretty voice!* **

**_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
when I said I'll never let you go.  
When all the shadows almost killed your li-ght,  
I remember you said don't leave me alone.  
But all that's dead and gone in the past,  
Toni~ght._**

_**Just closes your eyes, the sun is going down.**_  
_**You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.**_  
_**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sou~nd.**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window,**_  
_**Darling, everything's on fire.**_  
_**The war outside our door keeps raging on.**_  
_**Hold onto this lullaby,**_  
_**even when the music's go~ne.**_  
_**Go~ne.**_

_**Just closes your eyes, the sun is going down.**_  
_**You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.**_  
_**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sou~nd.**_

_**Just closes your eyes, you'll be alright.**_  
_**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**_

_She calmed down a bit but was still crying. _

**_The next year..._**

_The same thing happened... (Repeating the same thing I written in the last story...)_

_I was at the pond in my home town Burgess. Jack's pond. I put my hand on a nearby tree put it went right through it. "A dream?" I said out loud. I heard some voices to my right. "That was so much fun, Artemis!" She immediately turned to the sound of a 10 year-old saying her name. She walked closer to a small pathway, most of it had been cleared away from the snow. She two figures coming towards her. One was a ten year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a brown cloak and dress. The other was a 15 year-old girl wearing a light blue dress with white lace, and she was barefoot. She had sapphire blue eyes and...a white streak on the left side of her pure blond hair. "Is that me?" I asked myself._

_"Well, I'm glad you had fun. It was the least I could since...Jack, you know." The little girl's cheerful smile turned into a sad frown. There was a rustling in the bushes. The past me glanced her nervously, but they kept walking. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, probably just a snow rabbit." They kept walking for at least ten minutes as I followed them. A million questions were buzzing in my head at top speed. But then a dark figure stepped into the path, it smelled like metallic, almost like...copper. As soon as the past me saw/ smelt the figure, she stopped the little girl and pulled was behind her. "Artemis, what's going on?" The girl was naïve to their situation. But to me, all of this seemed so familiar. _

_The figure began to walk towards them, it had a knife in it's hand. Past me turned to the little girl and looked straight into her eyes, "Listen, I'm going to be away for a while, you need to get back to your mother and tell the entire village that a man is stalking the women of the town. Alright?" The girl looked up at the figure that was still moving closer. Now that I could get a better look at the figure in the moonlight, I saw it was a man. Long and slender, jet black hair, wearing black clothing, and he had illuminant gold eyes, and almost grayish skin, sort of like a vampire. And I could now identify the smell, it smelled like..._

_Blood. _

_"Alright." The girl seemed to get the message. The Past me then handed a small knife to the girl. She then ran off into the forest and went around the figure, disappearing into the darkness. I turned back to the figure and Past me, who looked scared out of her mind. The figure sensed her fear and smiled revealing sharp jagged teeth. "Who are you?" Her voice was shaky. "My name is Pitch Black. And I want you..." He pounced on me before she could even blink! "NO!" She screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked away and covered my ears. I couldn't believe the Man in the Moon was making me watch myself getting raped! I kept looking away for like an hour, I was finally brave enough to look. _

_He was carrying Past me towards the pond. I followed, since this was a memory, I didn't need to be sneaky. He took out a dagger and threw me down on the ground. I curled up into a ball; hurt, scared, and alone. Past me gave a blood curdling scream as Pitch drove his dagger down into Past me's gut. Blood was gushing out of me, I'm pretty sure I threw up in my sleep. Pitch disappeared back into the snowy forest, leaving me alone, hurt, scared, and dying. The blood ran across the ice of the frozen pond, as I laid on my back. _

_But this ending was uninterrupted, as I laid there dying, the moon's glow began to brighten... my pupils grew wide and I began to sing yet another song..._

_**(This song is called To Feel Alive by IAMEVE, listen to it while your reading for an enhanced experience!) **_

**_Like a dream,  
The tree of life covers me,  
And dulls my eyes,  
I fall asleep,  
A thousand nights before I awake..._**

_**Rising towards the sun,**_  
_**A voice whispers I'm the only one,**_  
_**Who will teach,**_  
_**Us how to keep,**_  
_**The vows we make,**_

_**When the stars start to shine,**_  
_**The gods above are smiling in the night,**_  
_**Like spark to a flame,**_  
_**Feel it as my fear begins to fade,**_

_**Free to rise again,**_  
_**Hand in hand against all odds,**_  
_**We'll overcome,**_  
_**Together we are one,**_  
_**For the first time in this life,**_  
_**Don't have to fight to feel alive,**_

_**Love Unnerves my limbs,**_  
_**I fall into the water,**_  
_**Spirit free from care,**_  
_**as beauty wakes,**_

_**As my hope comes alive,**_  
_**A feverish embrace that I can't hide,**_  
_**Like spark to a flame,**_  
_**Feel it in my heart that this won't fade,**_

_**Free to rise again,**_  
_**Hand in hand against all odds,**_  
_**We'll overcome,**_  
_**Together we are one,**_  
_**For the first time in this life,**_  
_**Don't have to fight to feel alive,**_

_**Up Down , Up Down,**_  
_**Up Down, Up Down,**_  
_**Just Believe, Just Believe,**_

_**Free to rise again,**_  
_**Hand in hand against all odds,**_  
_**We'll overcome,**_  
_**The Future we've begun,**_  
_**For the first time in this life,**_  
_**(Up Down, Up Down)**_  
_**Don't have to fight to feel alive,**_  
_**(Just Believe, Just Believe,)**_

_**Up Down , Up Down,  
Up Down, Up Down,  
Just Believe, Just Believe,**_

The moment I finished, lighting shot down from the moon, and my dying body turned into a magnificent magnolia tree. Then in one flash, 300 years past and lighting struck my tree again, I myself in my old modern day clothes emerged, I looked up to the moon, and I ran off into town, trying not to be late for my first babysitting job.

* * *

**Thanks guys for your support! I'll still write but I'm tired right now!**


	8. The Miasma

**Artemis**

My soul was pushed back into my body. At first my vision was blurry, but then it cleared and I saw all of the Guardians staring at me, but Sandy wasn't here because he needed to help children dream. "What?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "You were in there for a long time, was there something wrong?" Tooth looked at me with her gorgeous purple eyes. "No, there wasn't anything wrong." "Well, your tears say something else." I felt my face and my tears were streaming down my face. "Umm, if you'll excuse me..." I got off my bed and walked towards the door. "I need to get some air." I went outside and didn't stop walking.

'_How would you explain being raped by Pitch Black to a bunch of immortal people who have probably never been raped?_' I gripped my teeth in my dominant hand (I'm left handed). I didn't want anyone finding out about this, they'll just think I'm weak and helpless. Especially not Jack. I came across a few small rocks and some honeysuckle vines. I got out my blade and started cutting a long length of the vines. I gathered the stones and shoved them into my pockets.

I continued walking until I came across a large lake. I tied the rocks and vines around the tooth box, so that it would sink to the bottom. After it was done, I threw it as far as I could, which was actually pretty far. It splash down in the middle of it, and the lake was almost the size of Lake Erie. The box sank and it was then out of sight. I stood there motionless and not knowing how to feel. "Good arm," A chilling voice said behind me. It was like a million female snakes were talking at once. I turned around to see no one standing there.

"Who said that?" I pulled my bow over my head and brought it by my side, notching a silver arrow. "I did," A dark green swirling mist, Miasma, I think it's called. "Are you a Miasma?" I asked it. "Yes, I am." Miasma is the spirit or mist of a lost or imprisoned soul. "Who's Miasma are you?" "I am Eris," _Eris? Why does that sound so familiar? _"Why are you here?" Miasma can be evil or good, it varies by the color of it. "I'm here to help you with your little problem, I know how it feels to be cornered, trapped, to feel weak and helpless, and yes, even underestimated." I nearly dropped my bow. "How do you know about my problem?" "A little black bird told me, I can also feel your frustration, your hatred, and your sorrow." The voice was paralyzing, yet with was hypnotic and honeysweet.

"You never wanted this responsibility, you think your too young, which I think is also right, your only 16! And you died in the most horrible way." "How do you know about that?" "I know lots of things, I know your in love with that handsome Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost." "No...I'm not!" My cheeks blushed. She laughed a little, like a giddy girl. "It's alright dearie, I won't tell anyone. I also know where Jack Frost is being kept prisoner." My mouth dropped open. "Why would you want to help me?" The dark green mist swirled around me like it was swimming. "Because I love helping people, and best of all, I can make this whole nightmare go away. I can give you a normal life, friends, a mother and father, a little brother or sister, or even your own boyfriend." That sounded like music to my ears.

"You can do all that?" I lowered my bow and arrow. A normal life? No more Guardian business? No more Pitch? "It'll be like none of this ever happened...but I'll do it all for the right price." _Right price? _"But the Guardians and the world will still be facing their problems with Pitch, won't they?" "Yes, I'm sorry to say that they will, but won't it be worth it to be free from this nightmare?" I looked down at my full-moon choker necklace. "No, no deal." "What?" The voice of the mist turned cold as it stopped swimming around me and just got into my face. "Knowing the world and the Guardians will fall into turmoil and chaos without me, that's just not my style. Sorry, but I'll have to decline. But just tell me where Jack Frost is and I'll make it up to you somehow."

The Miasma floated back a little and was silent for a little bit. "Alright, now that's a deal. I'll explain the details later. But you'll find Jack Frost in the volcano that never sleeps." "In the volcano that never sleeps?" "Yes, dearie, now I'll be back when you are completely alone, that's when you'll have to keep your end of the deal." And with those last words, Eris flew off back into the shadows. _'Volcano that never sleeps...' _I thought to myself. Ding! A light bulb went on over my head. Mt Vesuvius in Pompeii! But how am I going to get there? Pitch threatened me to not tell the others, and if I tell them all about this they'll probably think I've been working against them.

Another light blub went over my head as my wings fluttered themselves. "Oh no!" I said to myself. "But I don't have a choice." I knew what I had to do.

I was going to have to fly there.

* * *

_**In Real Life...**_

**_"Woohoo!_ _I'm going to fly!" I shouted. "Hopefully, you won't fall to your death like the first 150 times you almost did." Jack leaned against the wall next to my laptop table. "Do I have to hurt you again?" I glared at him playfully. "Hey, I'm the one who saved your life 150 times!" "Your also the one who almost made me break my neck 150 times!" "Touché!" _**

**_I laughed while I got this chapter ready, when I heard a crash coming through my window. I turned around to see the Tooth and Bunny climbing through my broken window. "Guys! I have a door! Right over there!" I gestured to my door, that they have never once touched. "Sorry," Tooth fluttered over to my laptop. "Hey if you guys want this story written so badly you would have to leave me alone!" "So not going to happen, mate." "Ugh!" Jack smirk at my frustrated expression. _**

**_Jack took a look at this chapter. "Why do you make me have to look so weak?" I glared at him with fire in my eyes. "If you want I kill you off in this story if you don't like your character." "Weakling it is." "Now will you all get out of here! I need to get ready for bed." "Alright! Alright! Come on, guys." Jack flew out the broken window with Tooth and Bunny following him. _**

**_And just in time, because my Mom just came into my room. "Artemis! What happened to your window?" "Uh, Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny broke my window to get into to my room to check out my fanfic on them..." Takes a deep breath, "But then they left before you could come in and see them, and now your going to ground me for making up such a ridiculous story." My mom just started at me. _**

**_She was about to yell when a snowflake landed on her nose. "You know what? Accidents happen, I'll just order you a new window." And then she just left, closing the door behind her. "Your welcome," Jack said from the window. I giggled a little bit, "Thanks Jack. Here, I'll make you escape your own prison.." "Yes!" He fist pumped the air and flew off into the starry night._**


	9. Flight to Pompeii

**Artemis**

I tried to get a running start, but Bunny's Warren was covered in tree roots and rocks and branches. "This was so much easier in my head." I said out loud. I came into an open field and nearly lifted off at least thirty feet in the air. But then crashed into a pine tree branch! "Oh, come on! How can birds learn to fly so easily?" I nearly screamed. "_Would you like some help, your Highness?_" I turned to my right to see a small barn owl emerge from it's hollow. She was about 3/4 the size of a table lamp, eyes as black as coal, and brown back feathers.

"You can teach me?" "_Yes, my mother taught me the same way. First we start with the gliding. Keep your wings straight, try and land over on that branch._" She pointed to the branch at least 50 fifty lower to the ground in front of us. "_The key is keeping calm and breathing._" I did just as she said. My landing wasn't exactly perfect, but any landing you can walk away from is a good landing! _**(If anyone can tell me where that saying is from, I'll give you a shout out!)**_"_Very good! Now we need to get started on the flapping your wings part. You need long, even strokes to get thrust._" I glided onto the ground, and she landed next to me.

I made my wings obey me, which was a little difficult at first, but they eventually saw it my way. I made long, even, powerful strokes. I kept my head looking up, but when I looked down, I was at least 200 feet up! "Eeek!" I curled into a ball, but my wings kept flapping. "_Don't be afraid, just keep calm._" A beautiful barn owl was flying by my side, her pale heart-shaped face shimmered in the moonlight. "_Uncurl yourself, and lean forward._" I again did what I was told. I...

I was flying!

"This is amazing!" I shouted over the wind. My waist long, blond hair flapped against my face, I felt so much rush! Now I know why daredevils love adrenaline so much! I did a small flip, and I nearly stopped in midair but I kept going until it was a complete flip! "Woohoo!" I shouted. I looked at the beautiful barn owl. "Thank you! What is your name, young owl?" "_My name is Otulissa._" "A beautiful name for a beautiful owl, how can I ever repay you?" She hovered right next to my side, "_I ask for nothing in return. Knowing that I have helped Mother Nature is all the reward I need._" "Alright, but if you ever need anything, come and find me."

She flew off after, I think she nodded her head, and I flew off northwest, to Pompeii. "I'm coming Jack!" I called in the wind.

* * *

**Jack**

It's been like, what?, a month or so, since I last held my staff. I looked up to see it stuck in between two rocks. So far up, a cruel joke from Pitch. I was able to get the sand off my wrists, and they were still sore. The volcano had sucked all of my ice and snow powers from me. The only thing keeping me alive is the belief that all of the kids have in me.

I thought back to the first time Jamie ever saw me, I was so happy that someone actually believed in me! But now I was filled with regret, if I escaped now, I could get Jamie killed! I curled into a ball to preserve my cold. I had to take off my hoodie jacket because it was covered in my warm sweat and blood, now my bare skin and abs were exposed. I thought about Artemis, how was she reacting to this? What was she doing? I stared up at the stars.

Even thought the volcano's smoke was thick, and the lava around me was bright, I could still see them. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something fun to distract me from all of this. But the one thought one my mind was still burning it's way to the very of it all: This is all my fault! Which it is, if I hadn't flown off, I could have stood my ground against Bunny and Pitch would have gotten more leverage.

I was trying to get to sleep, when my staff hit me on my head. "OW! What the...?" "Sorry!" I looked up to see Artemis...and she was flying! She was coming lower and lower, but the heat from the volcano was pushing her up. "What are you going here?!" I shouted up to her. "Saving your butt!" She shouted back. She tried to get lower but the heat was too intense and the thermals were pushing her up more. "Jack, I can't get any lower! Your going to have to climb up!" She hovered above the mouth of the volcano.

"If I fall into this lava, I'll die!" "How else are you going to get out of there?" I felt the heat growing more intense, then there was a rumbling. "JACK! THE LAVA IS RISING!" I looked around my feet, and the lava was closing in around me! "JACK CLIMB!" I sprang towards the closest wall. I nearly slid down a few feet but I climbed up quickly. Artemis was trying to get lower to reach me, but a column of hot air burst open, blowing into the air and she flew back like twenty feet. "Hurry!"

I was finally at the top, and I looked around me. Exotic buildings, palm trees, ruins. It looked like Italy. I felt Artemis lift me by my arms, just before the lava reached my feet. "How did you learn how to fly so quickly?" I asked looking up at her. "A little bird taught me!" She giggled. "Oh, wait what?" "I'll explain later." With anoter speed burst, we blasted off towards Burgess.


	10. Should We Open it?

**Third Person POV**

The other Guardians followed Artemis as she walked through the forest of Bunny's Warren. "What do you think she saw in there that made her so spooked?" Tooth fluttered as quietly as she could. She looked toward Bunny, hoping he would know. "I don't know, but she must be scared enough to even come into this part of my Warren. Its the one place she hasn't been before."

It's true. Bunny's Warren is so huge, sometimes even he would stumble onto new places and areas. "Vait, vat is she doing now?" North pointed to Artemis as she was cutting honeysuckle vines and picking up small rocks and putting them in her pocket. She kept walking until she came onto a lake almost the size of Lake Erie. She kneeled down and got out the vine and rocks. She tied them around the tooth box, making a small weight net.

The concerned Guardians stuck to the shadows of the trees. "Is she gonna...?" Tooth was cut off in mid sentence when Artemis hurled the golden into the lake. It sank to the bottom. "Come on!" Bunny hopped to the other side of the large lake. The Guardians were too distracted by the actions of Mother Nature and searching for the cause, to notice the dark green Miasma of Discordia, swimming around Mother Nature.

Once they could not see Mother Nature, Bunny tapped his foot on the ground. Water gushed out, and the tooth box shot out and landed in his hands with the vines and the rocks still tied to it. "So should we open it?" Tooth rubbed her finger next to the blue diamond. "She must have thrown it into zee lake for a reason. Maybe she does not vant anyone to know vat happened to her." North looked down at the bow in Bunny's paw.

"Maybe we should until she's ready to let us know." Bunny handed the tooth box to North who put it in his pocket. "Wait, where did she go?" Tooth looked around. They looked back to the other side of the lake and Artemis was gone. "Well, she can't fly yet, so could she have disappeared to?" Bunny looked around the entire area. Then they heard a shout in the air. "Woohoo!" They looked up to see Artemis flying!

"How did she...?" Tooth was once again cut off when they saw a beautiful Barn owl hovered next to her. "Otulissa?" Bunny's ears shot up in surprise. Otulissa is the Spirit Animal of Autumn, she is usually found at the Tree of Life, the home of the previous Mother Nature. (But that is going to be another story.) "She learned to fly from Otulissa that fast?" Tooth pouted. She had been giving Artemis flying lessons for the past two months, but they only made so much progress. They then saw Artemis flying Northwest.

"Should ve follow her?" "We probably should, incase something bad is up." And right after Bunny said those words, Tooth flew off in silently, hot pursuit, North rushed off to his sleigh and Bunny reluctantly followed him.

* * *

**Jack**

We finally made it to Burgess, but when we got there it was like we didn't exist. None of the kids called out to me like they always did when they saw me, or came running after us, or even looked at us. "What is going on?" Artemis flew us all around town, looking for anyone who could see us. "Jamie!" We flew to Jamie's house but he wasn't home. His room looked like it hasn't been touched in weeks.

We flew around looking for his friends. Pippa, Monty, Claude or Caleb, or Cupcake. After searching every inch of the town, none of them were found anywhere. "Where could they be?" Artemis was getting nervous. We met up in the town square after almost 4 hours of searching for them. "Let's check by the pond" She looked at me with her face a little bit pale.

"T-the pond?" She stuttered a little bit. "Yes, you know the one that is always a little bit into the forest." She shook her head a little bit, "Yeah, I know come on, we're wasting daylight." She lifted off into the air and headed towards the forest. '_What's with her?_' I asked in my head. I then lifted my self over the town and followed her. I caught up with her and she looked back at me smiling.

When we reached the pond we skidded to a halt in midair. Pippa, Monty, Claude and Caleb, and Cupcake were at the pond all right, but they were cornered. By Pitch's fearlings! They were huddled against the rock wall and were trying to find a way out. "Let's do this!" I said aiming my staff at the lead fearling. I shot a column of ice at it and it froze instantly.

The kids looked up to see me and were waving their hand frantically and shouting my name. Artemis notched one of her silver arrows and whispered a few words I couldn't make out. When she shot the arrow it hit the next fearling, but it didn't stop there, it shot through the rest of the fearlings, disintegrating them instantly! "Hey! That's cheating!" I complained. "No it's not!" She shot a devious smile at me.

We both landed on the pond and the scared kids rushed over. "Jack! Thank god your here!" Pippa grabbed my leg in a tight grip. "It's been chaos since you left! Pitch has taken over the entire town!" Claude shouted. They all had panic and exhaustion in their eyes. "It's going to be okay guys..." Artemis tried to put her hand on Pippa's shoulder, but it went right through her!

Artemis had the same expression on her face when I first realized no one could hear or see me. She looked back at me with confusion. I pried Pippa off my leg and bent down to her, "Hey you guys believe in me right?" "Yes," They all said in unison. "Well, I have my friend Mother Nature here, so you guys can believe in her." Then when they all turned around they stared at Artemis in amazement now that they could see her.

"Whoa, that's Mother Nature?" Monty stammered. "Yes I am." Artemis looked at me with a grateful smile, which I happily returned. "Now guys," I stood back up, "We need to get back into town..." "No! We can't! Pitch has our families after us! We'll be caught dead!" Artemis stepped up and raised a hand. "I think I know a place we can stay."

* * *

**Artemis**

After almost an hour of walking, we made to the tree I recognized from my memory. We looked straight up and saw the old tree house Jack and I had. "How did you know about this?" Jack asked me suspiciously. I pretended not to hear his question and flew up. On the inside, it was filled with old drawings of me and Jack playing, having snowball fights, and sledding.

I quickly hid them all in a drawer. I lowered down a rope ladder and one by one the kids climbed up.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm very tired! Please review!**


	11. Drawings of a Memory

**Artemis**

The treehouse was still in pretty good shape after 300 or so years. Ok, it was falling apart. But it was safe enough in the middle of the treehouse, as long as we didn't put too much weight in it. So Jack and I stayed outside in the cold, winter night air, while the kids stayed inside and got warm and cozy. I kept thinking about the Miasma named Eris said, '_I'll be back when you are completely alone._' What could she have meant by that? Completely alone?

I looked over at Jack, he was so calm and happy. It was like nothing in the world could bother his attitude. He was so confident, brave, and of course, cool. He was watching the kids in the treehouse get cozy. His smile showed off his dazzling, pure white teeth, like freshly fallen snow. His sapphire blue eyes and snowy white hair glistened in the moon's light. '_Oh my god! I am in love with him!_'

"What?" He turned towards me and I realized I was staring at him. "Nothing." I looked away quickly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. We were sitting on the balcony railing. "Hey, uh, thanks for helping me escape the volcano back in Pompeii. I would have been toast if you hadn't shown up". "Your welcome." The kids were now just laying down to go to sleep, Jack thought it would have been a bad idea since Pitch now owns the town, but I put a magic shield round the tree house to shield all of us from his radar. So they could sleep in peace.

We were looking up at the stars. They were beautiful, not like the ones in Antarctica, but they were still beautiful. "So how do you know about this place?" He asked me again. "I, uh, I..." How can I answer without telling him anything about my past? "I walked by here a lot for the entire time I could remember I lived here. And I've never seen anyone come up here, so I thought '_What the heck?_'" I ran my finger along the string of my silver bow.

He knew I was lying, but he also knew he shouldn't push it any further. He just let it drop. I silently let a heavy breath out. I just dodged a bullet, if he knew I was raped and then murdered by Pitch Black, himself, he would think I was weak and helpless! I leaned against the railing, thinking it would hold my weight.

NOPE! It creaked and then fell apart. I almost went over the edge, but then Jack grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. But I knocked him over when he pulled me up and I ended up on top of him when we both fell. He was still holding on tight to my waist, and our cheeks were redder than roses in full bloom. "Umm, thanks?" I said nervously and pushed myself off of him.

"You welcome." He said, looking away. We both sat there on the floor of the balcony in silence. The noise we were making made Pippa wake up. "What happened?" We turned around to see her in her parka and she was rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Nothing, Pippa, we didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep." Jack told her in a calm voice. She didn't need to be told twice, she went right back to sleep and nuzzled herself under the large fluffy blanket that they all shared. I went back into town to get us some supplies. Water, food, blankets, some of their clothes from their houses, etc.

I had to dodge some Nightmares, but the rest was easy. Sleep sounded pretty good right now, but I knew that these kids needed protection. And any lapse in concentration, could have serious consequences. I would pinch myself awake whenever I felt my eyelids grow heavy. "You need some sleep," Jack said. I shook my head in response, "No, I'm fine." I lied.

I stood up and walked around the balcony, the floor boards squeaked underneath my feet. My wings drooped down to my sides, showing my sleepiness. I had actually gotten quite use to them now. Jack put his cold hand on my shoulder, "Go on, you can sleep, I'll keep watch." I looked at him and he nodded in reassurance. "Fine, but only for a few hours." I lied down on the balcony floor, my wings opened up over my legs and feet and acted like a heating were actually quite cozy. The down feathers of an owl, or any bird for that matter, act like insulators. They trap in air and they keep the bird warm. The down feathers of my wings, and Jack's comforting cold presence made me the perfect temperature, and I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This commercial break is brought to you by _Tasty Juice!_**

**_Tasty Juice  
_****_Drink it  
Then convert it  
To pee!_**

**_Now back to our story!_**

* * *

**Jack**

Artemis was really pretty when she sleeps. Wow, that sounded creepy. I paced around the balcony of Artemis's treehouse. Something told me that this place was more than just a hideout to her. I decided to search the inside of it. I looked into every corner, every crack, anywhere that seemed odd. But nothing! Until, I saw something sticking out underneath the bench that was a part of the wall.

It was a drawer, with small pieces of paper sticking out of it. I tugged on it a little and it opened. I took out the papers and looked through them, they were like a 13 year-olds drawings. A girl with blonde hair and a white stripe on her left side, a blue dress and no shoes. And a boy a bit taller than her with a light brown shirt and brown pants with a dark brown shawl, with brown eyes and brown hair.

It all seemed so familiar, like, I should know these drawings. I looked through them. The boy and girl were sledding in one drawing, and then having a snowball fight in the next. Then it hit me! This isn't just some boy and girl!

It was me and Artemis...300 years ago!

* * *

**Sorry I know Jack's POV is short, ran low on time! But plz go easy on the reviews!**


	12. Who Are You?

**Artemis inside her own dream:**

_Everything was just dark, I couldn't see anything. I heard maniacal laughing, and looked around for the source. "Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!" My voice echoed in the darkness. I felt a presence behind me."Hello, Mother Nature," I turned around to see Pitch standing right behind me. "What do __**you **__want, Pitch?" I put an emphasis on the word you. "I just want to talk. I knew you couldn't help rescuing the one your in love with," Pitch smirked. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH JACK! WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?" I shouted. Pitch just chuckled, he backed into the shadows and reappeared above me. "Because it is obvious to everyone, except oddly enough, you and Jack, that you both are in love." _

_I gripped my bow tighter. It appears in my hand when my feelings are spiked. But I wasn't feeling anger, I was feeling fear. This was the fear I had when he raped me, I was reliving it. "I can sense that you remember how you died. That was a time when I had to go out and cause fear myself in order to get power, but since there is war, famine, and terrorism, the fear just comes naturally now." He reappeared in front of me but he wasn't smiling, he was frowning. "But your fear wasn't as strong as the others were," 'Others?' I thought, "Your fear seemed to have faded quickly, especially when I dragged you to the pond where Jack died. When I felt my power begin to weaken, I went back for you. But when I got back to the pond, in your place, was a Magnolia tree. And it was alive."_

_He leaned in closer to me, my fear was getting harder to push down. "Now after all this time, I realized something..." All of the sudden, he wrapped his cold, bony hand around my throat, and he lifted me into the air. "Your still alive," He let me hang in the air, struggling to breathe. Then he dropped me and I coughed violently. Then he appeared behind me and leaned into my ear. "And if your still alive, you can't be Mother Nature, much less a Guardian." He spat. 'Was that true? Do I have to be dead to be Mother Nature?' My heart was pounding with fear. "So tell me "MOTHER NATURE", who are you?" He chuckled menacingly. His molten hot breath was on my neck. _

_I gathered what was left of my strength, and shakily stood back up. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed. A siring pain swelled in my gut. It shot threw my entire body, but instead of reaching my head, it shot out of my hands. A blinding light-beam came from my hands, and...and I couldn't stop it!_

* * *

_**Hey this one chapter is about what was in her dream! And what I did in the chapter where she died, got me thinking, "If the Man in the Moon found another way for her to live, that means she's still alive! And if she's still alive then she can't be Mother Nature!" You guys decide! I'll tally down the votes if you all say yes or no! What you guys/girls type will decide the future of this FanFiction! Bye! Also sorry its so short!**_


	13. My Friends

**Jack**

I looked through the rest of the drawings, they all seemed to include me and Artemis doing something fun. But the very last one that I flipped to, was me and Artemis holding hands and we were inside a giant red heart. _'Did...did we date back then?_' I thought to myself. I shook it from my head, this could easily just be some other guy from when she was alive. There were probably tons of boys with brown hair and brown eyes back then. If Artemis remembered me from her past she would've told me, right? I took the drawings and put them in my hoodie pocket.

I turned towards Artemis when I heard her tossing and turning in her sleep. She was making facial expressions, some angry and others scared. "Pitch..." She mumbled. I was taken aback when she said that. I got up and walked towards her. Her brown owl wings ruffled when she rolled to her left. "I'm not in love..." She mumbled a little louder, her expression turning to anger. "In love?" I murmured to myself. She's '_not_' in love with someone? I guess it was someone from her past. She began to tossed and turn frantically.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screeched. It was loud enough to wake up the kids. They all sat up, panicked and confused. "Jack what's happening?" Monty grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face. A blinding light glowed from Artemis's hands. "Get down!" I shouted. I leapt over to them to cover the kids with my body. I quickly created a shield of ice to cover us because I couldn't cover all of them. The light grew brighter and then it exploded from her. Artemis screamed in agony as the magic released itself from her.

The shield withheld the force of the energy blast, but it was weakening. The kids tucked themselves behind it. Artemis's eyes were glowing pure white and her limbs were stretched out so that she made a star formation, her wings were fully extended. Her blue chiton swayed violently against the force, and her blond hair became undone, and when it was out of it's braid it was actually about mid-thigh length. "Artemis!" I tried calling out to her, "Artemis stop! Call off your powers!" "I can't!" She cried. Her tears were streaming down her face.

Out of no where, golden sand shot down towards Artemis's head. She yelped as it hit her square in the face, the energy blast ceased and she dropped to the balcony of the treehouse unconscious. I stopped forming the ice shield and the kids snuck a peek at what caused the commotion. Artemis laid still on the wooden balcony, her wings stretched out underneath her. The treehouse itself was totaled, the roof and walls were torn apart or incinerated. The forests around us was flattened, like a crater. The tree was still and the floor boards were still here. At least the energy blast was small enough to not cause too much damage.

"Bullseye!" I looked up to see North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy in the sleigh. "Where have you guys been?" I shouted up to them. "The real question is, where have _you _been mate?" Bunny shot back. The sleigh lowered itself to where everyone jumped off and landed in what was left of the treehouse. "Really? I've been gone for an entire month, and none of you ever even noticed that I was missing?" "Missing? What do you mean missing?" Tooth fluttered to Bunny's side as he hopped out of the sleigh. "Well, kidnapped is more like it." I responded, "Jack, vat are you talking about?" North exited the sleigh and stood beside the others.

"I'm talking about Pitch kidnapping me and stuck me in a volcano for the past month until she came and helped me escape." I gestured to Artemis who was still unconscious on the floor. They just blink. The kids were shaken from what just happened and were still hiding behind the ice shield. "Hey Sandy, maybe you could help them get to sleep?" I gestured to the confused and panicked kids. He nodded and floated over to the frighten children. He each gave them a handful of sleep sand and they were fast asleep. Now we could talk.

Artemis was still unconscious by the time I finished telling everyone about how I was kidnapped by Pitch after Bunny told me to beat it. "But how did she know where you were and why didn't she tell us?" Tooth was checking to make sure that Artemis was ok. "I'm not sure about that, but..." I think it was about time that someone told the others about what Pitch had done. "There's something that Artemis swore me into secrecy from telling you guys, and she'll probably kill me for it, but I think it's better for you to know..."

* * *

**Artemis**

_After some golden sand had knocked me out, I wasn't too anxious to get back to sleep. Was Pitch right? Did I have to be dead in order to be a Guardian? I was about to let my thoughts eat me way, when I realized my memories were coming back to life. I was in the village square of old Burgess. Shops lined up and down the street, children were playing hopscotch and were also playing with their dogs and cats._

_I spotted Past Me buying food at one of the shops in town, I was wearing an elegant brown autumn dress with a dark brown shawl around my shoulders, it was mid-calf length and my beautiful blond hair was curled and hanged in ringlets with my white stripe. I paid the elderly woman who sold me the fruit and was walking to the other side of the town square. It was the middle of winter, almost all of the town was covered in snow. _

_I sat beside three other girls, one with long brown hair with leafy green eyes wearing a light red dress with a small brown coat and she had Caucasian skin, and she had her nose buried in a book. The other girl also had Caucasian skin but she had gorgeous waist long, curly red hair had bright blue eyes and was wearing a long evergreen colored dress and she was staring at herself in a small handheld mirror. The last one had short curly strawberry blond hair and a cute yellow dress with leafy designs on it, and she was pressing different beautiful flowers in a big brown book. _

_I feel like I know these girls, but yet I can't remember them! I sat down next to them, and started handing out the food to them. "Alright, Rose you had the bread and butter," Past Me handed the girl with the handheld mirror a loaf of bread and a small cup of butter. Rose! Now I remember, she was the prettiest girl in the village and the most generous. "Ariel had the bowl of green olives," I handed the bowl of green olives to the girl with her nose in the book. Ariel! The smartest girl I knew, and the most honest and she always sought out the truth. "And Penelope had the cooked salmon." Past me finally handed a cooked pink fish with a few slices of lemon to the girl pressing flowers. Penelope! She was obsessed with plants, she loved how they could be so pretty and yet no one appreciated them, so she only ate meat. _

_They were my best friends! Were...I frowned at the fact. My friends are all dead. I sat down and had a small peach with an apple. I was so into animals I devoted my self to only eating fruits and vegetables. I was the first vegetarian. I was eating my peach as I was staring at a boy playing with the other kids. Jack! His brown eyes and brown hair were so recognizable. He was helping the kids build a snow fort in the center of town. "Artemis!" Past Me snapped out of her trance when she heard Rose calling her name, "Artemis, which boy are you staring at?" She looked around trying to find Past Me's secret crush. She always had a knack for being able to tell when people are in love, or she would usually play match-maker. _

_"I'm not staring at anyone!" I stated. I took a quick yet polite bite of my peach. "I bet it's that cute boy Jack! The one who always makes you smile!" Penelope nudged me with her elbow. "No I like him like that! We're just friends!" I protested. "Boyfriend and girlfriend!" Ariel teased. "Ugh!" I growled. I would have done the same the same thing now. "Oh! Ssh! He's coming over!" Rose shushed everyone down as Past Jack came over to us. "Hi Artemis." "Hi Jack." I smiled and the girls giggled. I gave them a small glare and they immediately went back to eating their lunches. _

_Jack looked like he was shoved into a snow bank. His brown hair had flakes of snow at almost every other inch of it, his clothes were soaking wet with melted snow, and his feet had a blue color. "Can you go one day in winter without getting into a snowball fight?" I asked him with a smirk. "No," He beamed. "Um, Artemis cn I talk to you in private?" "Sure." I got up from the table and followed Jack to the other side of the town square. But before I could follow them myself and hear the rest of the conversation..._

* * *

I woke up, at the North Pole.

* * *

**Well, those were her friends. Plz review!**


	14. The Return of Discordia Part 1

**Artemis**

I woke up at the North Pole. I was laying down on a soft hospital cot, staring up at a Christmassy decorated ceiling. I was in the infirmary room where I was brought to after Jack had kidnapped me and I was also kidnapped by Pitch shortly after that. Ah, memories. My bow and arrows were right beside my cot and my wings were spread out so that I could lay down flat. I kept trying to remember everything that happened before Sandy's sleep sand shot me in the face and I passed out. All I remembered was a blinding light coming from my body, when I heard Jack shouting at me to call of my powers, but then I hit the floor of the treehouse balcony and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I sat up and my head started reeling, and I nearly threw up. I steadied myself and I slid my feet onto the floor. That's when I first noticed that my silver Greek sandals weren't on my feet, the floor was freezing but I didn't mind, like I said I love the cold. I grabbed my silver arrow quiver and slung it across my back and grabbed my silver bow. I walked unsteadily towards the big brown double doors and opened them to see Jack standing right there. "Whoa, sorry. I just came to check on you," He looked at me like he was decided if I looked familiar or not. "What happened last night?" I was hoping he would remember, so that he could tell me. "Well, you were talking in your sleep and then you just screamed, "_Get out of my head!_" And then your powers just exploded out of you, and when the other Guardians showed up we brought you and the kids here for protection," He explained as we walked around North's workshop.

"I talk in my sleep?" If I had known that, I wouldn't have fallen asleep. Hopefully, I didn't describe my entire dream to him while I slept. "Yes, and I've been wanting to ask you something," We stopped walking and stood behind a table piled with toy robots that a brown yeti was painting red. "What?" I saw him reaching into to his jacket pocket, and he took out the drawings from the treehouse. He must have found them before I obliterated the place. "What are those?" I pretended to have never seen them before in my life, that I could remember. "I found these drawings in the treehouse that you showed us to. I know that the girl drawn in them is you, but who is the boy in next to her?" He gave me the drawings and I shifted through them, pretending to not be able to recognize them.

"Sorry, but I don't recognize these, I don't even know why you would ask me about them." I handed them back to him and he put them back into his jacket pocket. Speaking of pockets, I reached down into mine and felt Pitch's ring, it was still there. I pushed a strand blond hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "You didn't tell them about "it", did you?" I knew I could count on Jack to keep a secret, but some secrets were too great for one person to keep. "I...I..." He was having trouble finding the words. "Jack? What did you do?" I was getting really frustrated right now. "I had to tell them," "WHAT?!" I punched him in the eye. The yeti stopped working to watch our little conversation.

"I thought I could trust you!" I yelled at him in dismay. "I'm sorry! But I thought it would be better if they knew! How were you going to explain to them about how you knew I was kidnapped or about how you knew where Pitch was keeping me prisoner?" "..." I opened my mouth to yell at him, but then closed it to think. How would I explain it to them? I couldn't tell them the talk that Pitch and I had, he said he would hurt Jack. The yeti ran off to who knows where, while I continued to yell at Jack. "You thought? Jack you told a secret that could put them in real danger! I trusted you! Next time, I won't trust you with anything ever again!" I stomped off towards the nearest window.

I don't know how, but I commanded the wind to open the window and I jumped up onto the ledge. It was a pretty huge window, and it was wide enough for my wings to spread. I turned towards Jack and scolded, "Goodbye!" I jumped out of the window and flew off. The tears were falling down my face, I gave him a secret that would hurt anyone else who knew about it! And he broke my heart by telling the people I called family and put all of their lives in danger! No! I need to focus on flying, I need to get as far away as possible from him. "Artemis! Please listen to me!" I looked over my shoulder to see Jack flying after me. "No!" I ordered my wings to go faster.

The icy wind felt like knife blades against my skin, but I didn't care, as long as I was getting away from Jack. But he sped up after me, he ended up on top of me, and his stature helped him against the wind. "Get away from me!" I yelled. I shot a silver arrow at him. I meant for it to miss him because it was a warning shot, but instead, it only missed going into his eye and it grazed his cheek, leaving a small open cut. He hissed when the moment registered with him. He looked at me in surprise, his gorgeous blue eyes flashing against the snowy scenery. "That was an accident! It was supposed to be a warning shot!" I shouted over the barreling winds.

Blood was now leaking from his cut, and it was showing vividly against his pale white skin. Used a small energy blast to knock him away from me, and I flew off back to Burgess. I flew as fast as I could, trying to lose Jack in the snow storm.

* * *

**Later, at Burgess**

* * *

**Still Artemis**

I landed just outside of town, and was about to walk into town, when I remembered that Pitch had taken over control. So I changed course and went to the pond, hoping to clear my mind until I was ready to face the music with the other Guardians. I stepped onto the freezing surface of the pond, it reflected the moon's light so perfectly. I felt happiness, something that I haven't felt since the day I met...Jack. I was going to do some ice skating, without skate shoes, when I looked over to the farther side of the pond. There stood my Magnolia tree. I stepped off of the ice and walked over to it. It's limbs were bare of any flowers or leaves. I felt an aura of peace when I stepped closer to it.

When I laid my hand on it, I heard a ear-splitting scream. I quickly pulled my hand off of it, not wanting to hear anymore of it. I walked around the base of the tree, careful to not step on any of the tree's roots. It was as if part of me was still trapped inside, and it was screaming for help, wanting to get out. "Hello, my dear," The familiar voice of the Miasma of Eris floated out of the shadows. "Hello Eris," I was no longer nervous around her, since she was the only one (besides Jack) who understood me, who I really related to. "A lovely tree, might I say," She swam around it. "Thank you, it is mine." I didn't want to be rude but I didn't know how to react to a Miasma. "So, is there a reason why you came back to me?" I asked cautiously.

"I have come back to complete our deal, remember?" I stared in realization. I had almost forgotten our little deal. "Alright, what do you want in return?" I had heard of people making deals with spirits, but then completely backfiring and it either ends with them getting possessed, getting killed, or etc. "Before I answer, let's go talk to a friend of mine, I'm sure you already know of him." She started leading me to the town. "Who is he?" I asked catching up to her, "You shall see," She just left it at that. We walked straight into town, no one was outside. The streets were empty, there were no Nightmares, nothing. Just empty streets and the howling winds. We walked about twelve blocks before we came into a dead-end alley.

I've read about these situations in at least a hundred crime novels and mystery books, the main character goes into an alley, usually gets beaten up or kidnapped or both, and you get the picture. I backed away out of the alley in anxiety and fear. "What it wrong, child?" I couldn't tell if she had turned to face me because her dark green misty form is always shifting. "I just...I don't like the looks of this," I said, trying not to sound ungrateful. "Do not worry, it is perfectly safe, you don't need to fear," Her voice was like charm-speak. I felt my legs move in closer to the isolated passageway. There was nothing but shadows and the smells of rotting trash. Wait...shadows?

There was no light in the alleyway, so how did I know that there were shadows? The air became colder than it truly was before. I looked around for Eris's Miasma, but she disappeared. "Eris? Where are you?" I tried whispering, no answer. "Eris?" I said, a little more urgently, nothing. The shadows were moving, moving in closer, and taking forms of...Nightmares. I gasped when I realized what was going on. Eris tricked me. The black sandy steeds bucked and whined, and were forcing me against the wall of the dead-end alley. I tried to notch an arrow but as I tried to feel around for one, my quiver was completely empty. "What?!" I shouted out loud. "Looking for these?" I looked in front of me and saw Pitch riding one of the biggest Nightmares I have ever seen.

He held all of my silver arrows in his bony grey hands. I reached up for my moon-choker necklace, but it was also gone. DAMN IT! I left it at Bunny's Warren! I was trapped, and dangerously outnumbered. "Have you given any thought to my offer to be my queen?" He asked with a sly grin, "I said it before and I'll say it again: NO!" I stood my ground. "I think you should reconsider," His grin grew even bigger. He held out his palm and a small cage appeared with Jamie Bennett inside, unconscious. "Jamie! What did you do to him?" I shouted. "I just gave him a few _**bad**_ dreams, he really put up a fighting spirit but he eventually broke." He chuckled. "No!" I whimpered.

Jamie's hair had pure white streaks in it, like he had almost been scared to death. He had bags under his eyes, it made him look like a raccoon crossed with a human. And even though he was unconscious, his hands were shaking like they were having a mini earthquake. "Let him go, Pitch!" I shouted. "Put on the ring! And do it now, unless you want to see Jamie's limit on black sand." He lifted his hand and black sand began to slowly pour out of it and was creeping towards Jamie. "ALRIGHT!" The sand stopped moving as it waited for me to put on Pitch's black diamond proposal ring. I shakily put my hand in the pocket of my short ocean blue chiton, and pulled out the ring.

I hesitated at first but then I looked at Jamie. He couldn't take it anymore. "Let him go first, then I'll put it on." He stared into my eyes and saw that there was no other way to get me to put on the ring. The cage began to dissolve, Jamie fell to the concrete, and I slipped on the ring. At first nothing happened, but then I felt like an electric current was jolting through my entire body. I feel down to my knees in agony, hoping the pain would come up with my vomit. I looked up at Pitch, a he began to laugh manically. "What (_inhales sharply_) what are you doing (_cough_) to me?!" "Helping Discordia's soul to move into your body." He turned around and the Miasma Eris come out from around the corner.

"Eris?" "No, sweetheart! Thou shalt call me Discordia!" The dark green mist shot towards me, and seeped into my body through my mouth and ears. The pain became even worse! My insides were on fire! I felt my entire persona shifting. I felt...like...I wanted to create some mayhem. The pain had receded, but I felt so much power it felt like such a rush! _'NO! IT'S NOT ME!_' '**_Oh, shut up!_**' '_Get out of my body!' _I can't believe I'm having a chick fight with myself. My hair turned coal black, and my white stripe became a dark green color, and my entire waist-length hair had grown to ankle-length. My outfit became a black tank-top, which showed off some of my cleavage, with a short black skort with green highlights along the ridges that made the highlights look like green lighting bolts.

I laughed manically, and Pitch smiled with malicious glee. "Come, my dear Discordia, it is time to revisit the Guardians." Pitch made a black Roman chariot that strapped itself to two Nightmares, and he helped me to step on it. '_No! I won't go with you!_' '**_Silence_**_**, your soul does not thy body** **anymore!**_' I had no control over my body movements. And as soon as Pitch grabbed hold of the reins, we flew off to the North Pole.


	15. Return of Discordia Part 2

**Jack**

We were waiting until one of Tooth's fairies had come back to report if they found Artemis. Pitch would try anything to get Artemis away from us, including killing us. So we had to have Tooth send a message to her palace to report if any of her mini-teeth have seen any sign of her while we had to stay in the safety of North's workshop. I tried protesting against the idea, but after I explained how she was angry when I told her that I told them about Pitch asking her to be his queen, and then she yelled at me about never being able to trust me ever again, blah, blah, blah, they concluded that we had to give her space.

Out of now where, a huge gale of wind blew throughout the entire workshop. A mini tornado was forming, destroying tables, and causing chaos among the elves and yeti's. "What's happening?!" Tooth shouted. A girl's maniacal laugh echoed, "Oh, I see the new Guardians have been chosen," The voice was like two girls speaking at once, "Poorly," She added. The figure of a seven-teen year old girl with ankle length black hair with a bright green streak down on her left side, and Caucasian skin walked into to the room from out of the shadows. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank-top, (I swear, I wasn't trying to stare at it) it showed off some of her...cleavage, and a short skort with green stripes around the ridges, to make it look like green lightning bolts, and she wore no shoes, and she had bat-like wings.

But it was her eyes, the irises were a menacing green, while the white parts of her eyes were blood red and the corners of her eyes leaked out a misty green smoke. "Vho are you? And vat do you mean by "new Guardians"?" North had drawn his swords, Bunny: his boomerangs, Sandy: his gold sand whips, Tooth: her...fists, and I held my staff. "Of course none of you would know me, since you were all chosen 700 years after my imprisonment," She scolded. She walked backwards into the shadows.

"Answer us! Who are ya?" Bunny shouted. "What? You don't recognize the body of Artemis? Now new and improved!" She reappeared walking sideways along the walls like a vampire. "Artemis?" I said under my breath. She turned her head towards me and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Artemis? Vhy are you doing this?" North lowered his swords. "Oh, I forgot to mention...Artemis doesn't live in body anymore. The name is Discordia." I dropped my staff at this. All eyes turned towards me. I thought I more time. But she already moved in, Discordia possessed Artemis.

She come up from behind, grabbed me, and pulled me into the darkness. "JACK!" Tooth shrieked. We reappeared upside down and our feet stuck to the ceiling. "Ah yes, the Guardian of Fun. A personal favorite if you ask me." "I didn't," I said sternly. She just smirked and giggled. She let go of my arm and I fell on top of Bunny. "Ow," I said weakly. She flapped her bat wings and landed in the center of the room. "And to answer your question about the new Guardian thing, you five aren't the first Guardians to have been chosen." Her neck creepily twist 360 degrees to look at each and every one of us.

"What are ya talkin' bout, shelia?" Bunny tried to throw his boomerang at her, but she just stood there. Then the boomerang just passed right through her and swung back around, hitting Bunny in his gut. "CRICKEY!" He slumped down to the ground. "If you want me to explain, you will have to stop attacking me," She said coldly. "Alright, explain." Tooth crossed her arms. She smirked, "Well, it started at the very first sunrise, 2,000 years ago...

* * *

"_The big five creators of the Earth, Mother Nature our mother and Queen of the Tree of Life (Again, that will be another story), Solarisa the Eldest rose the sun, Plantilia the 2nd oldest created the plants, Animalia the twin sister of Plantilia created animals, and the youngest Lunara rose the moon, they were the first official Guardians. But that was the edited version, there was one more sister, me, Discordia. The first human had stepped out of his cave, and built a house. That's when everyone knew we existed and worshipped us as gods and goddesses, there are others, but we're focusing on the main six right now. Day by day, we kept balance in the world, Plantilia taught man to plant and harvest, and Animalia taught them to hunt and domesticate wild animals, Solarisa rose the sun to grow the crops and Lunara rose the moon for people to rest. This went on for at least a 1,000 years, but over that time, people seemed to believe more in Solarisa, Plantilia, and Animalia than they did in me, Mother Nature, and Lunara._

"_The humans played and grew happiness out of Solarisa's sunny day, while they feared, shunned, and slept through Lunara's beautiful night. Soon, she was shunned by the humans, and the loneliness and shame that filled her heart was replaced with anger and hatred for Solarisa grew. And then one day, Lunara asked Solarisa if she could delay the sunrise, for just a little while, so that when the humans woke up, they would see her beautiful dark, and jeweled sky. Solarisa just scolded at her, saying that she was being foolish and that they needed to keep the balance. Believing that she was alone and unloved, Lunara locked herself away with the Man in the Moon._

"_And Solarisa, overwhelmed with grief and guilt, locked herself away in the sun. One by one, we began to melt into our elements, except for me, I grew bitter because no one could ever see me, even though I brought justice to wherever it was deserved. Pitch came along and opened my eyes. As my power grew, people believed in me, in my beautiful chaos. But Animalia, Plantilia, and Mother Nature confronted me and turned me to stone. In my time in solitude, I began to grow insane. Pitch loved my chaos, he promised to revive me when the time was right, and he would give me a new body like no other. _

* * *

We all listened intently to Discordia's story, wide-eyed and open-eared. "So, that's why you chose Artemis's body, you wanted her powers." I said holding my staff out in defense. "Oh, uh, well that, and I also chose this form because it was most pleasing to you." She twirled around and gave a sexy pose. My cheeks were blazing red, and everyone noticed this. "And it is expected, especially since the way you too felt about each other 300 years ago." She smirked. This completely caught me off guard. Artemis said she didn't know anything about her past.

Suddenly Discordia cried out and sank to the floor on her knees, holding her head. The others flinched because she thought that she was going to attack, but then quickly realized she was in pain. She quickly got back up and shook her head. "Sorry, Artemis has quite the fighting spirit." She hissed. "Artemis is still alive?" I stammered. "Yes, if her spirit were to be dead, then her powers would die with her. That's why the Man in the Moon had to keep her alive in that tre...AAAAH!" She grabbed her head again.

Oh my god! She's still alive there's a chance we could get her back! I could set things right with her. "Vat tree?" North crossed his swords. She each gave us a quizzical look. "She didn't tell you?" "Tell us what?" Tooth was just as confused as the rest of us. Sandy just shrug his shoulders. She laughed hysterically, "I thought she would have told you! But this...this is much better!" She clutched her stomach as she laughed. "Start making sense!" I yelled and blasted her with some ice. It stuck around her hand.

"Oh, Jack, what's the fun in making sense?" She was unfazed by my ice. But her hand popped off, leaving a stump, but then another hand grew back. It was as if it never happened. The hand on the floor melted in green fire with my ice with it. "And what I mean by much better, is that she didn't tell you about how she was born, how she died," She turned towards me with an evil grin, "Or about you from her past." Discordia held up her hand and blasted green sand like a dome around us, and it enclosed around us.

"Vat are you doing?" North said in a panicked tone. "I'm showing you everything you need to, or should I say **want **to know about her past, but I will only show you her birth, I'll show the rest later." A bright flash of light came from the green sand and our entire world shifted.

* * *

_We were in the forest of Burgess 300 years ago. It was thick and overgrown, and we heard a woman singing underneath a tree. We were all here and so was Discordia, who was grinning wickedly. The moon was full, we turned to our left and we saw a woman crying and begging with the moon. She had tanned skin, brown hair, and olive green eyes. She wore a red cap on her head, and a white puffy shirt with a long, dark purple decorated skirt decorated with gold coins, and her feet were bare. _

_"A gypsy?" Tooth looked puzzled. The gypsy woman was singing a gypsy chant, "Please, please dear moon. Please give me a husband soon. You can give me a price and in time I will pay." Then suddenly in a bright flash of light, there was a beautiful woman in front of her. She had snow white hair like mine, that was waist long with sapphire blue eyes like me Artemis, and she had Caucasian skin and was wearing a dark blue dress, with white pinpoints to make it look like she was wearing the constellations. And she spoke to the gypsy in a calm voice._

_"You will have your husband darker skin. But you will have to promise, that the first girl he gives you will be mine at once, and that's the price you shall pay." The gypsy woman was so happy and excited, that she ran off, probably back towards her village, before the woman could finish speaking. "But if you sacrifice her, not to be alone, then you will barely love her." She sighed deeply. She then turned to the moon, like it was speaking to her. _

_"Yes, I know. The woman may not expect what she wants. But she wants a husband, and so she shall have one. And I want a child to care for. I am Mother Nature, I want to be a mother again." The other Guardians gasped at her words. "That's the first Mother Nature? She looks nothing like Artemis," I said. "Discordia, vhy are you showing us dis?" North asked, "You'll see," She said._

___The scene changed to the inside of a small cottage. The gypsy woman was on her bed holding a bundle and smiled lovingly at it. A man walked in, he looked almost like the gypsy woman, except his eyes were brown and his hair was black. "My dear, let me see the child we were blessed with." The gypsy was given a husband. She frowned a little, but she gave him the bundle. When the man looked at the baby, his face changed from joy to horror. The man lifted the baby out of the bundle._

___ It was a girl. She had Caucasian skin with little bits of blond hair. When she opened her eyes, they weren't olive or brown, they were sapphire blue! The man's face then turned to a face of anger and hatred. He shoved the white girl back into it's mother's arms. And shouted at the gypsy, "This a betrayal! She is not my child! And you! You've dishonored my name!" He stormed out of the room. The gypsy's olive eyes were full of confusion and sadness. She looked out the window at the full moon. She then began to cry._

_____Then the scene changed again. It was still in the cottage, but it was in a baby's room. The gypsy was putting the baby girl to sleep. Her eyes were full of regret. Then her husband came into the room. With a knife in his hand. She turned around and looked at her husband in fear. He lounged at her and grabbed her violently. And shouted, "Who's child is this?! How dare you deceive me!" And he stabbed her right through her heart. _

_Her piercing scream broke through the silence of the night. __The baby girl began to cry, and the man grabbed her in his arms. But the man walked out of the cottage with her. We followed him to the spot where the gypsy asked for a husband. He set down the baby girl and ran off. He abandoned her. The girl was screaming her lungs out, crying for her dead mother. Then Mother Nature appeared. The girl stopped crying when she saw her. She smiled and reached out her arms. Mother Nature smiled and picked up the girl. She turned towards the moon. "I will care for the child. Take away my position as Guardian and give it to people who are brave, true, hopeful, and kind. Take my immortality, I do not care. I have everything I need here." _

_____The moon narrowed it light. When it was done, the woman looked like a peasant from colonial times, with a green dress and she had blond hair with a white streak on her left side. She smiled down at the girl. "I shall name her Artemis. After the fabled moon goddess." She turned back to the moon. "When the time is right, make her the new Mother Nature. But freeze her from time and take her memory, when she is 15. When she is the age for becoming a woman." She walked off into the forest, cuddling baby Artemis._

* * *

We all snapped out of the memory. "Is that she didn't tell us anything? She didn't want us to know about that?" Tooth asked. "Oh, no." Discordia smiled deviously. "It was her death that would've broken her spirit. But I will show you that another time, ta-ta!" She waved her hand and in a flash of green light, she was gone. I'm pretty sure that girl loves the color green.


	16. Fighting With Artemis

**This is a Discordia POV**

"What can't the Guardians understand that they won't defeat us this time?" I asked Pitch in a flirtatious voice. "Because they are incompetent, arrogant beings who have no right to stand in our way," He answered. We were flying back in his black chariot back to his Antarctic palace. My short skirt flapped in the wind, but it never lifted upwards. "But they won't realize it until it's too late," I added. Then a vibrating pain shot through my head. '_GET OUT OF MY BODY!_' screamed Artemis, "This is my body now, bitch!" I screamed back at her. "Now, now Discordia, watch the language." Pitch warned. He whipped the reins and the Nightmares pulling the chariot flew faster. I flapped my bat wings, realizing I missed them so much. When I was turning to stone, a freak earthquake knocked off my original wings.

"I apologize, this girl has quite the fighting spirit. If I didn't need her spirit in order to keep my powers, I would have crushed her by now," I balled my fist in the air. Pitch smiled at this, chuckling at my fury. He has been my only company over the last 700 years, but over time he was gotten quite boring. But when he told me about Jack Frost, and how much "fun" he is, it was time to change tactics. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of me and Jack, together as a couple. I just tingled with Goosebumps thinking of the idea. "I can understand that," Pitch said, "But I have surprise for you when we get back to my palace, which should be about now." We came upon his magnificent palace. Ebony stone, with rock spires. (Like the Crystal Palace from MLP, when Sombra was ruling) We phased threw the black wall that led to the throne room.

In the middle of the room, was a large hourglass shaped figure with a blanket of black nightmare sand covering it. Pitch snapped his fingers and the nightmare sand disintegrated. It was a giant hourglass with a chain connected to the top, and it was made entirely made of pure crystal. "A soul pendant?" I asked. "Yes, I saved this from the day you were turned to stone. We can put Artemis's soul in it, and you will never have another headache again," He smiled. "Let's do it," The pain shot through my head again. "_NOOOOOOOO!_" Artemis shouted. "Do it quickly!" I shouted, clutching my head in pain. His black sand crept towards me, it climbed it's way into my mouth and down my throat, which felt like I was swallowing liquid fire! The sand crawled into my heart, and then it dragged itself out of my mouth.

It came out dragging an ocean blue colored Miasma. They dragged it in what looked like a net, and they pulled it into the pendant. Once the Miasma was in the pendant, the black sand zipped out of it as the top of the crystal structure sealed it shut. The Miasma took Artemis's original form, she was kicking and banging against the crystal. My soul finally shifted comfortably back into **_my_** new body. Pitch sneered at the ghostly form of the fighting Mother Nature. He held out his hands and the pedant, it started glowing an eerie black color. It shrank down to the size of a goblet, and it's chain became a necklace chain. I picked up the small pendant and wore it around my neck.

"Now we will rule the world together, at each other's side." He chuckled. He shifted towards me, putting his hand around my waist. "Ah, ah, ah! Not until _**AFTER**_ we defeat the Guardians." I wagged my finger at him. He growled in my rejection of his advance. "_You won't win! They will beat you!_" I could still hear Artemis's soul in the pendant, but the pain was gone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to be doing." He walked off into the shadows. "Same here, Pitch," I muttered under my breath before flying off into the air. I was using my magic to track down Jack, what if I have a little _talk _with him? Maybe I can have him working with me and Pitch. Then together we can find a way to overthrow Pitch in complete secrecy, and Pitch will never know what hit him. I flew through the Antarctic winds, heading towards the one place that my magic has been detecting Jack's location...

Burgess.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

We were all helping North clean up his workshop after the Discordia chat. I went to check on the kids to make sure they were safe. "Hey, are you kids alright?" I asked as I flew in to the room. Pippa, Claude and Caleb, Cupcake, and Monty looked up from their discussion in alarm. "Why? What happened? Is Pitch attacking?" Pippa scurried around the room. "No, Pitch isn't attacking," I said. She calmed down a little bit, but was still panic-stricken. "Ummm, we've been talking about something that you should know," Monty said, shifting his glasses. "What?" I stood up straighter. Claude and Caleb looked at each other for a few seconds, then looked at me and said "We think Pitch captured Jamie," in unison.

I took me a few minutes to register what they said. "Are you okay? Jack?" Cupcake tugged at my hand to get me out of my trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah, but how do you know Pitch captured him?" I asked as I sat down with them. "Well," Pippa said, "We haven't seen him for a whole month. At first, we thought he was with you, but we hadn't heard or seen you in three weeks either. So we went all over town looking for you and Jamie, but no luck. After a few days, we started noticing strange things." "What strange things?" I asked.

"Well, most of the kids in our school were having so many nightmares that they were too afraid to even sleep. Then when we asked them if they had seen you or Jamie, they acted like you guys never even existed. Then Pitch's Nightmares started patrolling the town, making sure that everyone had Nightmares every night. When we tried to tell everybody, they would just ignore us. It came to the point where everyone acted like WE didn't exist. Then the Nightmares themselves realized that we were somehow immune to them, and they tried to capture us as well. And we ran off into the forest with them chasing us, and that's where you and Mother Nature came in."

It finally all made sense! "Alright, I'm going to go to Burgess to go look for Jamie. Stay here," I stated, before jumping out the window and flying off to Burgess.

* * *

**2 hours later**

* * *

I finally made to Burgess, and flew around the entire time. "Jamie!" I called out. There was no answer. "Jamie!" Still no answer. It was so quiet that you could almost hear the Earth turn. About 20 minutes later, a voice came, "Jack!" It came from the town square. "Jack!" It sounded like..."Artemis?" "Jack!" I flew there at top speed. "Artemis!" I saw the ghostly form of Artemis in the center of the town square. Her form was shifty and she was kicking and banging on something. "Artemis!" I flew straight towards her. Only to crash straight into something!

"What the hell?" I coughed out as I slid off the invisible wall. When I looked again, she was encased in a crystal hourglass that gleamed in the moonlight. Then a giddy laugh filled the town in a haunting manner. "Oh, how precious," it laughed. Then from out of thin air, Discordia landed between me and Artemis. "A boy trying to rescue the girl he loves, how cute!" She cooed, using Artemis's voice and giving me a dreamy face. But then it turned to utter disgust, "How predictable," She added. I held my staff in front of me in defensive. "Let her go, Discordia." I demanded.

"Nope, sorry," She shrugged. She shifted into a shadow and disappeared. I turned back to Artemis and started using my staff to break the crystal. Each strike had little effect on it. Artemis tried shouting to me, but the crystal muffled her voice. Something pulled me from the crystal and slammed my back onto the ground. "AH!" I'm pretty sure my back landed on a rock. My staff flew out of my hand and skidded across the street.

Discordia laughed so hard she almost went blue in the face. Then she transformed herself into Artemis. "Jack! Don't hurt yourself over me!" She giggled. She got everything to down to the last detail in her appearance, right down to the wings. "Get away from me you weirdo!" I yelled as I kicked her to the ground. Then she sat up and looked at me with tears in her sapphire blue eyes. "Jack," She cried a she stood up, just like I did, "Why did you do that?" She was so convincing I thought I hurt the real Artemis! "Artemis I'm so sorry! I-" She punched me in the jaw, sending me face first into the mud. "HaHaHa!" She laughed.

My staff was lying right next to me. I snatched it up and aimed it at Discordia, and blasted her with ice. She slammed against a near by brick wall of a supermarket. She got up and started crying again. "Jack, how could you?" She coughed. (Again, I was convinced) "Artemis I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" She slammed me into a lamppost with a roundhouse kick. "I can't believe you keep falling for that!" She snickered. I spit out the blood that was leaking from a broken tooth in my mouth and stood up face Discordia.

I picked up my staff, but I felt muscular scales of a reptile. I looked down at it, to find it had transformed into a brown anaconda. With the speed of light, it wrapped itself around me and muscularly tied me to the lamppost. It was slowly squeezing the breath out of me. The real Artemis was screaming my name with tears in her eyes. Blood roared in my ears, my vision blurred. The next thing I knew, Discordia was kissing me on the lips.

Then everything went black...

* * *

**Thank You all for giving me all of your support! And yes, I know about the grammar and spelling, my computer is being stupid. But that will not stop me, for if my username isn't bluebarnowl!**


	17. Your Not Artemis!

**Artemis**

I just watched Jack getting squeezed to death by a 20 ft. anaconda, while Discordia was kissing him. My tears were threatening to climb their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks. Discordia used me as bait, and Jack took to it like a shark to a wounded seal. My powers, my body, everything was taken from me. I didn't want this, no one asked me if I wanted to be Mother Nature! Then suddenly the snake released Jack and his unconscious body fell to the ground. "Wait...What?" I asked out of complete confusion. Discordia turned to me, with her signature wicked grin. "What? You thought I was going to kill him? Have you not been listening to me ranting about how Jack is going to join me in our conquest to overthrow Pitch and for us to rule the world together?" She taunted.

"Oh, that was ranting? I thought you were doing one of your crazy babblings!" I spat. She looked at me with total hatred. "He's never going to join you! He has a good heart, you don't deserve him!" I continued. Her look of hatred turned to amusement, "Like you deserve him better? Especially after you caused his death! We will rule the world in our image, Chaos and Ice will reign over the entire human population." She laughed. I felt like a fist was crushing my heart. I don't deserve Jack, I'm the reason he's dead I'm the reason for his suffering.

NO! I just realized why she was doing this to me! She wants to break me, she wants entertainment! "By the way, there is something wrong with that story that you told the Guardians. How can Lunara's hatred be so easily replaced by sadness?" I asked, walking around the crystal pendant. Discordia tilted her head to the side, like a confused dog. "And," I continued, "Why would Solarisa imprison herself in the sun, when she would've tried to free her sister? That doesn't sound quite right." Jack didn't stir as we were talking, hopefully he's alright.

"The story is true, no matter what you think," She retorted. I smirked, "Who's to say **_you _**didn't imprison them both, and then twisted the story to make you look like an innocent bystander?" I raised an eyebrow. She looked like she was starting to panic. Then a voice came that would turn the tables. "Jack?" It was Jaime's voice. Discordia turned to the sound of the voice, her face was calming down. Jaime came stumbling into the clearing, his blue parka and snow pants were caked with mud. And he looked just he had when I was being possessed by Discordia.

"Jaime run!" I tried yelling, but he couldn't hear me because of the crystal! He looked at me in confusion and then spotted Discordia. Discordia turned to the snake and spoke something in Greek, "_Fehay! Malaeohe Jamie!_" I understood it, she said: "_Fehay! Strangle Jamie!_"The snake slithered at lightning speed towards Jamie, who was trying to run away. But everyone should an anaconda can out slither a human! Jamie was backed into the corner, with the snake coiling, ready to strike. The snake was waiting for Discordia to give the signal.

But she had turned towards me, wanting to see my reaction. She snapped her fingers and the snake lunged. "Wait! You win," I said with my hands up in defeat. "What?" She held her hand up flat and the snake froze, with it's fangs showing and it was just an inch from Jamie's throat. "You win, just don't Jamie." I said. She snapped her fingers again and the snake recoiled but it turned into Jack's staff. "I won't hurt him, but..." She snatched up Jamie by his parka and the top of the crystal pendant opened.

She tossed Jamie in through the top and the lid sealed back up. I caught Jamie and helped him stand back up. "He'll be my insurance, incase you or Jack try anything funny." She stuck her nose in the air and smirked. Then her hair started floating all around us, blanketing us in dark and green shadows. "Now off to my new palace, where we will have some **_REAL_ **fun." She laughed.

* * *

**Jack**

My head felt like it was about to explode. I opened my eyes and find myself in a luxurious house. A ski lodge with a mountain view balcony, a king sized bed with snowflake patterned comforter, and a penthouse living room. This may seem weird, but this is the place I think of Artemis and me living when we're...ready to commit. Gasp! Artemis! I ran all over the house trying to find any sign of Artemis. I also realized I didn't have my staff! "Discordia!" I shouted out loud. "Yes?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see Discordia in a Russian style black and green coat, her black, green highlighted hair hanging in loose ringlets from her fluffy hat all the way down to her ankles. "You like it?" She asked, "I searched your mind, and find this place in your thoughts about her. I got every detail, done to the snow droplets." She walked around me. "Impressive," I complimented, "But you got one thing missing." I looked her straight in the eyes. "And what would that be?" She asked in a flirtatious voice. "Artemis," I answered.

Her smile brightened, oddly. "Alright," She said. And in a blink of an eye, she transformed herself into Artemis. "Now this place is perfect, isn't it?" She twirled around, the blue chiton swirled with her. "No, it's not," I said. I turned away from her to walk out of the bedroom door, but she snapped her fingers and the door moved away from me. "Don't be so serious, Jack," She giggled. I turned back towards her to find her lying on the bed, under the covers. My face went red with embarrassment.

Her magic brought me forward, and was forcing me onto the bed. "Don't be shy, Jack," She taunted in Artemis's voice. She was using charmspeak on me. She came forward under the sheets, revealing that she had no clothes on (I WASN'T TRYING TO STARE!) and kissed me. She was just so...convincing...I almost fell for it. Almost. Artemis would NEVER act like this! I pushed her away from me, causing her to fall off the bed. She used the comforter to cover herself, and her face was as red as a tomato.

"AW COME ON!" She yelled, "I look just like her! And I searched your other thoughts, you know you want this from her!" I pushed down my anger. Those thoughts are private! I got close into her face, "Yes you look like her, but you _**AREN'T** _ her. Artemis wouldn't act like this, besides she is everything your not" I growled, "She is the most amazing girl I have ever met. She's smart, kind, funny, sweet, creative, and she isn't evil or insane! And yes, I do want to do it with her, but only when she is ready! And only if she wants to do it!" I yelled in her face.

She gave me the death glare the entire time. She snapped her fingers, and the entire house melted. What was left was the remains of Pitch's old lair. "Oh, Jack, you could have ruled the world by my side. But, you have chosen your fate," she said, right before her fangs pierced my throat.

* * *

**Thank you all for the awesome encouragements, and motivation you have fueled me with! You guys are the real miracles!**


	18. Come Little Children

**Okay, that last chapter wasn't my greatest, but I did the best I could! Anyway, for the guest who said Discordia is a vampire, She isn't a vampire for say! She's a Empousa, a Greek demon, that usually is a girl, who sucks the blood from their victims (usually their victim is a boy) and either kills them or they become slaves. **

**Song is Daughter of the Moon by Adrisaurus on YouTube! Listen to it while you read. Also, other song is called Come Little Children. And kudos to Bella2silly, she is a Fanfic friend of mine please check out her stories! I have allowed her to use my OC's in her stories, and she's doing awesomely! Go check it out, it' called What is My Center? **

* * *

**Artemis **

We were in someplace...dark. We were still in the crystal pendant, but we couldn't see out of it. Jamie was shaking, from both fear and the cold. "Artemis, are we going to be alright?" He asked, curling himself into a ball. I sat down next to him and covered us both with the down feathers of my wings. "Yes, Jamie, we are going to be alright," I lied. '_Jack won't join her! Jack won't join her!_" I kept repeating in my head. "Will you sing to me?" He asked. He wrapped my wings around him, giving him warmth. "Alright, what song do you want?" I tried to keep my voice calm. "Any song," He said. "Alright, I know a good one," I cleared my throat, and sang the lullaby the original Mother Nature sang to me.

_Silver light, _  
_She turned her face up to the starlit sky, _  
_And on this night began to wonder why, _  
_She knew that soon the day would come, _

_Born to be _  
_An heir of beauty and serenity,_  
_Into this world she entered quietly _  
_To her surprise she was the one, _

_Destiny was close behind her, _  
_Phantom of borrowed life, _  
_And the sea was a reminder, _  
_Mirror of given light, _

_Then one day, _  
_The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey, _  
_Traversed a winding road and came her way, _  
_She found the love she hoped she would, _

_But she knew _  
_That she had promises to stay true to, _  
_The dormant daughter of the silver moon, _  
_Then all at once she understood, _

_Destiny was close behind her, _  
_Phantom of borrowed life, _  
_And the sea was a reminder, _  
_Mirror of given light, _

_From the sky, _  
_She watched the life_  
_She'd known she would leave behind, _  
_Said goodbye, _  
_And gave her people _  
_Life through her sacrifice,_

Jamie's eyes gently fluttered as he was slowly falling asleep. As I sang the last note, he was put to sleep. He cuddled my right wing, since it was the only source of heat in this pendant. Then I heard a swishing sound behind me. Swishing? I looked over my shoulder, to see a Greenland Shark! I nearly screamed and jumped out of my skin. "How the hell...?" Greenland Sharks are only known to roam in the Arctic waters. So that means..."We're at the bottom of the Arctic sea." I said to myself. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by at least 15 other Greenland Sharks, and they looked painfully thin and hungry! So even if we break out of this crystal prison, we would ever get hypothermia, be eaten alive, drown, or get hypothermia then drown and then get eaten by the sharks.

* * *

**Discordia**

My fangs sunk into Jack's long, pale throat. The toxin from my fangs seeped into his jugular vein. He squirmed from the pain and shock of my attack, but he was slowing down. After I injected enough of the toxin, I dropped him on the floor. He writhed and shuddered as the toxin was painfully doing it's job. His blood dripped from the two puncture marks, staining his coat and the concrete floor. "What...what are you doing to me?" He whimpered. His pupils grew bigger, and his irises became almost as green as mine. "Helping you see things **my **way," I chuckled. "I put a toxin in your bloodstream, it will take over your nervous system. But it won't kill you, it will just turn you in to my minion. If you aren't willing to join my side, then I can **make **you join my side. But until the process is complete, it's just excruciating pain." I giggled.

He writhed and shuddered, his hands clawed at the concrete. He eventually curled up into a ball, shivering and his breath quickened. Then for a moment, his breath stopped and he closed his eyes. His hair turned as black as the dark side of the moon, his eyes shot open and his eyes glowed like emerald cat eyes. "How do you feel?" I asked in my flirtatious voice. "I feel..." He started out before chuckling, "I feel better than ever," He laughed, revealing fangs just like mine but much bigger. "You look better than ever," I said, walking around him to inspect him in detail. "Where is Artemis? I want to show her my new bad side!" He hissed in excitement. "Oh, Artemis, let's just say, she and Jamie are sleeping with the fishes," I laughed. (_Reader: Booo! Bad Pun!_) "Come, I have a new plan for us," I wagged my finger and lead him to the outside world.

* * *

**In Various Towns Around The World**

In many towns, the families are fast asleep. Children are dreaming, pets are snoozing, parents are resting from their long days of work. Everything is still and quiet, all except for the crickets and nightingales and the howling winds. When a mysterious wind opens every window that leads to a child's bedroom. Some children are awoken immediately, startled by the sudden chill. Then a siren like voice fills the air, with a song.

_Come Little Children,  
I'll take thee away,  
Into a land of enchantment,  
Come Little Children,  
The time's come to play,  
Here in my garden of Sha-dows,_

Soon, every child is awoken and their eyes are glazed. They start climbing down their beds and move towards their doors, they move to the front door of their homes, and go outside to follow the haunting voice.

_Follow sweet Children,  
I'll show thee the way,  
Through all the pain,  
And the sorrows,  
Weep not poor Children,  
For life is this way,  
Murdering beauty  
And pass~ions,_

The children march in single file down the streets. The voice is now accompanied by the singing of the nightingales, they cannot help but sing along with the voice that will captivate anything.

_Hush now dear Children,  
It must be this way,  
Too weary of life,  
And decep-tions,  
Rest now my Children,  
For soon we'll away,  
Into the calm,  
And the qu~iet,_

The children smile to the voice. It promises them a life without sadness, pain, and deception. Oh, what a wonderful life they will soon have. They walked into the forest, with the nightingales falling in close behind, singing the beautiful chorus.

_Nightingales:  
Ooooh~,  
Ooooh, Uuuuh,  
Ooooh~,  
Ooooh, Uuuuh,  
Ooooh~,  
Ooooh, Uuuuh,_

The children are finally gathered to where the voice has been singing from. Two figures stand above the hill, the children sway to the sounds and are in complete happiness.

_Come Little Children,  
I'll take thee away,  
Into a land of enchantment,  
Come Little Children,  
The time's come to play,  
Here in my garden of Sha~dows,_

___Nightingales:  
Ooooh~,  
Ooooh, Uuuuh,  
Ooooh~,  
Ooooh, Uuuuh,  
Ooooh~,  
Ooooh, Uuuuh,_

The two figures are a boy and a girl. One with a staff, and the other with bat wings. "You have the voice of an angel," The boy whipsers into the girl's ear. "But I have the heart and soul of a demon," The girl smiles back. Then they climb down the hill and instruct the kids to follow them, back to Burgess.

* * *

**Yay! I had this idea and I had to type it up right away! Please follow, favorite, and review, and don't forget to tell your own readers about me! Bye!**


	19. Having Fun With Jack Frost

**Ok, when I said Discordia is a Empousa, I meant she's MY version of an Empousa. Sorry for not clearing that up! And I love the Percy Jackson series! I LOVE the Heroes of Olympus series too! Now to the story... (PS The songs that I use don't exist until Artemis sings them, but in real life, they belong to their various artist!)**

* * *

**Discordia**

We rounded up the kids into the Grand canyon. The full moon was at it's peak. I stood upon the top of the Canyon, looking down on the children with Jack at my side. I created some of MY children to keep guard. The Manticore, the Hydra, the Sirens, and Cerberus and his brother Orthus (two headed dog). Yes, I created them from the ancient Greek times. But they were seen as evil creatures, when I was really trying to give the world some creativity. And so they were slain gruesomely by so-called "heroes".

"Now, make sure that they are staring straight at the moon. No excuses. If they fall asleep, give them some of your poison." I told my son, Manticore. "Yes, Mother." He said before crawling to his post. Don't worry, you big cry babies! My son's poison only causes pain, not death. He was meant to punish evil doers. I turned to my daughters, the Sirens.

"Keep singing, make sure they are well hypnotized." I told them. "Yes Mother." They said in unison. They weren't ugly at all, they were beautiful song birds with rainbow feathers and the face of the human Helen of Sparta. They were meant to entertain the sailors who were homesick for their wives, but when the sailors tried to listen to more of their voices, they would accidently sink their ships, and my daughters were blamed for being evil.

I turned to my canine sons Cerberus and Orthus, "Now guard the children. Except for me and Jack, no gets in and no one gets out!" I told him. Each head barked in agreement, then headed toward the opposite ends of the canyon, I just got bored and created them as a playmate for me. Lastly I turned to my last son, Hydra. "Patrol the outskirts of the canyon, make sure none of the Guardians get anywhere near our new slaves." Each of the seven heads hissed in unison, then marched off around the canyon. He was just put together from some scrap parts, but he turned out perfectly.

Jack put his arm around me, "You are a real nurturing mother." He chuckled. "I know," I giggled. I watched as the children listened to the beautiful singing of my daughters. (Look up The Siren Song-from God of War on YouTube with the username Kobrasirenslayer's to know about what I'm talking about.) "Come, let's celebrate," I whispered into his ear. We flew down into the caves of the canyon.

I used my powers to carve out an empire within the stone walls. We entered the master bedroom, with the bed comforter and walls in black and green tiger stripe patterns. I stripped myself of my clothing, leaving my nudity bare to Jack. Jack had also stripped himself of clothing, leaving his manhood (and it was REALLY big!). We both laid on the bed, and we began having...fun.

* * *

**Artemis**

I've been singing on and off to Jaime since we have been at the bottom of the stupid Arctic sea! Haven't the Guardians been looking for us at all? What if they never find us? I stood up and chewed on my finger nails. Man, it's been a long time since I've eaten anything. The sharks still guarded us, and chased off anything that came near us.

That's was until something chased THEM off. I was singing a song I just made up because I ran out of songs to sing. So far, I'm pretty good at it. (Song is In the Arms of the Angel by Sarah McLaughlin)

_Spend all your time waitin',  
For that second chance,  
For a break  
That will make it ok,_

_There's always some reason_  
_To feel not good enough,_  
_And it's hard at the end_  
_Of the day,_

_I need some distraction,_  
_Oh, a beautiful release,_  
_Memories seep_  
_From my veins,_

_Let me be empty,_  
_Oh, and weightless,_  
_and maybe,_  
_I'll find some peace tonight,_

_In the arms of the Angel,_  
_Fly away from here,_  
_From this dark, cold, empty room,_  
_And the endlessness that you feel,_

_You are pulled from the wreckage,_  
_Of your silent reverie,_  
_You're in the arms of the Angel,_  
_May you find_  
_Some comfort here,_

_So tired of the straight line,_  
_And everywhere you turn,_  
_There's vultures and thieves_  
_At your back,_

_The storm keeps on twisting,  
__You keep on building_  
_The lies t__hat you make up_  
_For all that you lack,_  
_It don't make no difference,_

_Escape it one last time,_  
_It's easier to believe,_  
_In this sweet madness,_  
_Oh, this glorious sadness_  
_That brings me to my knees,_

_In the arms of the Angel,_  
_Fly away from here,_ _  
From this dark, cold, empty room,  
_ _And the endlessness that you feel,_

_You are pulled from the wreckage,_  
_Of your silent reverie,_ _  
You're in the arms of the Angel,_ _  
May you find_ _Some comfort here,_

_You're in the arms of the Angel_, _  
May you find_ _some comfort here_,"

"Artemis?" Jamie asked. "Yes, Jamie?" I sat next to him, giving him warmth. "Are we going to die down here?" He asked with his eyes filling up with tears. I...I didn't know what to say to that! "No! No we aren't," I told him, hoping what I said was true. He pulled himself under my wing, using it as a makeshift blanket. Discordia will pay for this! She is such a bitch! (Pardon my French).

Then a larger shadow appeared. The sharks got spooked a bit, but didn't abandon their post. When the shadow passed over us again, they started fleeing, but not before the shadow attacked. It rammed the shark next to me, causing the crystal pendant to topple over. "WHOA!" Jamie yelled, as he woke up from his slumber. There was just a flash of black and white!

Then there was another! And the shark was pushed upside down, as it tried to get away. Then I was what scared the sharks, ORCAS! Orcas are actually another one of the sharks naturally enemies! They can eat sharks! "What's happening?" Jamie asked. Then more orcas showed up and attacked the rest of the sharks who were fleeing for their lives.

One by one, the sharks were torn apart and not a scrap of them were left uneaten. Then the orcas turned towards us. "Um, Artemis? Are they here to help us?" Jaime was shaking nervously. "I hope so, but I can't talk to animals while I'm in here," I told him. While we were trapped in here, I tried talking to the sharks, but I couldn't get a single word of out them.

Then, the orca in front of us, put the crystal pendant in his jaws.

* * *

**Alright! If anyone, can tell me what process Discordia is using on the children, I'll give them a shout-out! Bella2silly, this is not for you because I already told you, sorry! But if anyone has read or seen Guardians of Gahoole, you'll know what I'm typing about!**


	20. Update CONTEST

**SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU BUT THIS IS AN UPDATE! I have received 36 emails from Alysiana, since she really likes my fanfics. Starting from Return of Mother Nature Part 1 and all the way to the latest chapter, she has reviewed every chapter I've ever written. **

**She is quite excitable about reading my chapters. So, I'm having a contest. Whoever can come up with the best OC, will have their OC star in my next ROTG fanfic when I'm done with this one! Here's what I'm looking for:**

**Can be boy/girl, or can be twins if you want  
Cannot not be copied from another movie or TV show, I can't do crossovers.  
Must be special in some way, I am planning something big.  
And must have their own powers.  
And can be either mortal or spirit.  
If it's a spirit, I must know how he/she/they died. (How, when, were they protecting anyone/thing etc.)  
Lastly, you can create my OC's Solarisa or Lunara, I'm planning something for them too.**

**Ok, so those are the rules. Right now, I'll give you a sneak peek for the next fanfic. The reason I made Discordia and Jack have s** is well...go to YouTube, and look up Mordred's lullaby. It may explain a few things. Hehehe, good luck everyone!**

**Real Life**

**Artemis: Walks into room, sees Discordia on computer. Shouts: Hey, I told you! I'm typing the story!**  
**Discordia: Hisses, You were taking too long!**  
**Artemis: Shoo! Shoo! Get out!**  
**Discordia: Leaves, reluctantly.**


	21. The End of Pitch

**Discordia**

Last night was amazing. That myth about boys having teeny, tiny, girly, little, jazz hands is soooo wrong! I got up early before Jack, who was chillin and his frost covered his side of the bed. I looked out towards the window to see sunlight streaming in. I looked down into the canyon and saw it was empty of the children. "Excellent," I said. I got dressed up in my usual attire. Most likely my children had finished the process with the mortal children and have taken them inside to put them to work. I opened the door and my eldest Siren daughter Cadence, was perched just outside. "The children are ready mother." She said. "Good work, Cadence. And are the children thoroughly Moon-Blinked?" I asked as we walked down the corridor. "Of course mother." She said, flying right beside me. "Excellent, now go help your siblings." I instructed.

"Right away mother." She bowed and flew off to help her siblings guard and monitor the perimeter. I walked along the hallway and soon entered the room with the hypnotized children. I smiled at my work. "Soon, I will have my own army of loyal Moon-Blinked slaves. And then I will destroy Pitch and take over the world myself." I chuckled to myself. "Oh, really?" said a voice echoing through the caverns. '_Uh oh,_' I thought. I turned around and Pitch materialized out of the shadows. "Oh, Pitch you ruined the surprise!" I laughed nervously. His stern face didn't change. "Surprise!" I said shyly. When he walked forward I let my expression go to blank, "Fine," I said, "You would've found out sooner or later. No matter, your defeat would've happened either way." I purred. He drew his long scythe, and I drew my electric green and purple chakrams . "It's time to make our breakup official." He smiled grimly.

"Yes, I believe it," I spat back. Then we charged towards each other to do battle to the death.

* * *

**Artemis**

The orca huge clutched the crystal pendant in it's massive jaws. Jamie and I were tossed from side to side and were rushed to the surface. "I'm gonna hurl!" Jamie shouted, with this face turning a sickly greenish color. Then we broke through some ice and breeched the surface. The sun was just coming up and the orca threw the pendant onto the ice. It was as if time slowed, we were like in one of those slow motion scenes in the movies. Then the reality of speed came back. The pendant smashed into tiny crystal pieces. We tumbled over the ice and then slid across it. Then I realized something. I have a body! Real flesh and blood. My bow and arrows appeared right in my hands!

"Jamie!" I yelled as I got up, slowly and carefully walked over to where he landed. "Jamie! Don't move!" I told him. I carefully put my foot on the ice that he was lying on. The ice didn't crack, phew! "Jamie, listen to me. Carefully and slowly, crawl your way to me but don't get up, you got it?" I told him. He nodded and started coming towards me on his stomach. "That's it, you're doing great," I said. He was about 20 feet away when the ice did start to crack. "Jamie stop!" I yelled. I tried flapping my wings to get up into the air. Okay, now that I was up in the air, I tried flying towards Jamie to lift him off the ice. I reached down when I was on top of him.

I grabbed him by his waist and lifted him up just as the ice broke apart. "Come on, we need to get to North," I said. His entire body was shaking from the cold morning Arctic air. I flew off with him on my back.

* * *

**Discordia**

Our weapons clashed together. Somehow Pitch was able to be immune the electric shocks from my weapons. I ducked as his scythe came down over my head, then I shoved my right chakram into his stomach, but he still stood. He was quite shocked by this as well, but I didn't let my surprise show. "It's over Pitch. Yield!" I demanded. My hatred was boiling to its breaking point. He just wouldn't die! He felt my surge of hatred and Pitch chuckled at it. "So...much...HATRED!" He shouted as the familiar _SHINK _from my chakrams echoed through the caverns as I yanked them from his insides and used them to push Pitch 20 feet from me. "Fear is my domain," He said as he walked towards me, "And with every once of your stroke, I come to realize what you fear more!" He grinned.

I moved to the left as his scythe came down and he swung it around. I got up close to him and slashed at his throat. It left a huge slash mark and our weapons met once again. "I don't care about what you think! You won't beat us!" I said. Pitch frowned, "Us?" He asked. We pushed our weapons off of each other, and waited for each other to strike. "Yes, I forgot to mention. Jack Frost is now on MY side, he saw things my way." I smirked. I knew Pitch didn't like losing to anyone, especially to a girl! "Impossible, even I couldn't get Jack Frost onto my side. No mere child could do it so easily! Especially not a foolish girl!" He yelled as his scythe almost came over my head.

I backed off as it scarred my right eye. Blood dripped down my cheek, as Pitch's throat had it's own current. I could barely see out of my right eye, it was all a blur. Pitch had given me a blind-spot. I quickly used my magic to create an eye patch. Then Pitch was blasted with ice from behind and was slammed against a nearby wall. Jack was standing there, with his staff aimed at Pitch. "Get away from my girlfriend!" He gritted through his snow white teeth. I flew over to him, giving him a long kiss on the lips. I gave him one of my chakrams, "Would you get rid of him for me, Jack?" I asked in my flirty voice. He smiled more deviously and stepped up to Pitch who was pinned by a boulder.

I watched as Jack drove my chakram through Pitch's throat and blood poured everywhere.

* * *

**I know this is short! (Dodges pitchforks) But it's good right? (Dodges lettuce and tomatoes) Really? Who brings lettuce, tomatoes, and pitchforks to a fanfic website?! Oh, forget you guys! Just read and be happy about it! And guys I need more responses for the contest! Read the update chapter to know more the contest ends on Nov 10! Tick Tock! Please Follow!**


	22. MUST READ-UPDATE!

**Ok, guys! I put up that contest for a reason! I need more ideas for my next ROTG story, if you guys want me to continue. If I don't get at least 7 more OC contestants for my next ROTG story BY THIS SUNDAY, THEN I WON'T UPDATE FOR THE NEXT WEEK! SO PUT ON YOUR CREATIVITY CAPS, BECAUSE YOU ONLY HAVE 2 DAYS! Until then, I won't update another chapter!**


	23. Eris's Story

**Tiny bit of cursing. But not much.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The Sandman flew in the air, going from town to town, fighting Pitch's Nightmares, and giving the children good dreams instead. He was over the town of Tusayan, Arizona. After Discordia visited them, he quickly went out and started giving kids loads of dream sand. He was about to use his whips on the new Nightmares coming his way, they suddenly stopped. They began whining and disintegrating. '_What?_' The Sandman signed. The black smoky steeds then disappeared. No more kids could be heard crying, screaming for their parents, or tossing and turning in their beds. Instead the silence was interrupted with singing, beautiful singing. He heard that singing before, but it was so long ago.

He followed the gorgeous voices until he came upon the Grand Canyon. He looked into the canyon and saw the three sirens. THE SIRENS! But what were they doing here? He looked into the canyon and saw over 1,000 kids! They were all staring up into the light of the full moon, while they sirens were singing their songs. A giant manticore patrolled all around the children at the bottom of the canyon. When one girl was about to fall asleep, the manticore stung the poor girl with his tail. The girl screamed in agony, but she still stood and she put her sights back onto the moon. Then Sandy saw something moving along the line of the cliffs. It was a hooded figure with a black hoodie, a shepherd's staff, brown legging pants, with jet black hair and blazing green eyes. And his skin was pale, just like..."_Jack?_" Sandman signed. NO! It couldn't be! He looked nothing like him! Besides, Jack was back at the North Pole. Wasn't he?

The boy was young and impulsive, doing stupid stunts, having fun, just looking for a good time. But he would often get himself into trouble. The figure walked along the cliffs, glaring down on the children like he just wanted to pluck them off one by one. Until, he leapt off the cliff and he flew into a cavern. Sandy followed him, making sure he was unseen by any of the monsters. The Copy-Jack flew fast, and didn't even notice the golden light behind him. The caverns themselves looked like they had been carved out by magic. Then suddenly, Copy-Jack vanished. Sandy looked around for him, there was no other way out of the passageway, unless you go forward or back.

He felt the walls, they weren't ordinary carved, they were hallowed out. Suddenly Sandy was blasted with ice from behind him. He collided with a dead-end wall, and got up as he hit the floor. He turned around to see the Copy-Jack aiming his staff at him. Now that he was close-up, Sandy could see a cut on Copy-Jack's right cheek where Artemis's arrow accidentally...IT IS JACK! "Hello, Sandman." Hissed Jack, revealing his new, sharp fangs. "_Jack? What happened to you?_" Sandy signed. "You like the new look? My girlfriend, Discordia, gave it to me." He boasted, flexing his muscles. "By the way, the new name is BlackJack!" He sneered. "_Jack! This isn't you! You need to stay away from her!_" Sandy signed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He yelled. He shot Sandy with ice, but this time Sandy was prepared. He dodged to the right and flew above BlackJack and landed behind him. He used his dreamsand to shoot BlackJack and pinned his back against the wall. Sandy knows that Discordia did something to him, and he needed to figure out what. "DISCORDIA! DISC-" Sandy formed a makeshift cloth around BlackJack's mouth so that he couldn't alert Discordia of his presence. He chained BlackJack's wrists and ankles against the stone, which was being covered with thick ice. BlackJack struggled violently and dropped his staff to the floor. Sandy flew up to BlackJack and inspected his arms and neck for any wounds that Discordia may have given him.

BlackJack's shouts and curse words were muffled, but were still echoing through the cave. Then Sandy spotted something on BlackJack's neck. He looked closer and saw that they were two puncture wounds that would lead to his jugular vain. Fang marks. Now he knows what happened, Discordia put a toxin inside the real Jack and now she can control him. He had to go and warn the other Guardians. He was about to leave, when he was shot from behind by an electric green lightning bolt. "Sweet dreams!" Giggled Discordia. Then everything went black...

* * *

**Discordia **

I heard BlackJack screaming my name. I flew all over the canyon looking for him, until I saw a golden light coming from one of the caves. I flew into the large, hallowed cave, and stopped as I saw the Sandman restraining BlackJack! BlackJack was chained and gagged by the Sandman's dreamsand, his back was pinned against the wall, and was struggling violently as he shouted muffled curse words under the golden sand cloth. I formed a green lightning bolt and blasted it at the Sandman as he was looking at the bite mark from my fangs. It hit him straight in the back and then he was unconscious. "Sweet dreams!" I giggled. I ran straight over towards BlackJack and pulled off his gag. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked in a flirty voice. "Yes, but that bastard nearly got away." He cursed as I unlocked his restraints.

"Don't worry, he won't go anywhere." I said. I ordered my son, Hydra, to put him into one of the hourglasses in my throne room, while I patrolled the canyon. When he came back, I told him that if there were anymore screw ups he would be severely punished. I flew back to the throne room, to see the Sandman wide awake and angry inside the small hourglass, like the one that I had put Mother Nature and that kid Jamie in. "Oh, don't look at me like that!" I did a girly pout, "You should be thankful that I let you live." I said. "_Why?_" Sandy signed. "Because I find you the most likable. And your the only one that would understand my pain, and why I would crave power so much." I said. "_What? What are you talking about?_" He signed. "I'm talking about the original Mother Nature and my other brothers and sisters. Remember when I said Solarisa was the eldest? Well, that's not entirely true! I'm the eldest, but not according to how I was born," I scolded.

* * *

**Flashback/Story mode time!**

* * *

_Before humans were ever created, my siblings and I were each hatched from eggs. We were all piled into a nest, it was quite cramped and if anything knocked into it, many of us would spill. Back then, the eldest would rule the Tree of Life once we were old enough (Again that will be my next story). Even though I was the smallest egg, I was the one who hatched first! But when I did no one was present, not until one of the other eggs accidentally cracked onto the floor. Mother Nature and Father Time came running into the girl nursery, to see the egg on the floor. __They cried when they thought they had lost a child. _

_But when the egg hatched open, with a child who had a hair made of golden sunlight and eyes as blue as the sky, they believed she was the first to hatch! And her name was Solarisa. Then the others started to hatch. Then popped out Plantilia and Animalia, since they hatched at the same time. Plantilia had green hair and brown eyes, that made you think of trees, and Animalia had red hair, green eyes, and red furred pointed ears, making her look like a fox. Then came Lunara, with hair as blue as the ocean at night, patterned with the constellations, and eyes as silver as the moon's light, she reminded everyone of the moon itself. Then their eyes settled on me. _

_Before I became Discordia, I had gorgeous purple eyes with pure white hair and purple highlights, and skin so white it was almost see through. They named me Eris, since I looked different. Everything my siblings did was so much better than whatever I did! Solarisa, or the "Miracle Child" my parents called her, created the very first man! And Lunara created the very first woman! Then Plantilia created her own beautiful and vibrant plants, and Animalia created the dinosaurs and every other animal in the world. And what did I create? I created those so-called "Greek Monsters!" (in air quotes). The hydra, the sirens, Cerberus and his brother Orthus, manticore, the Greek sphinx, Medusa and her sisters, all mine! I was trying to give the world some creativity, but no! They were seen as vile, hideous, evil creatures, just because they were so different from my sister's creations. _

_I did everything to try to get my parents attention! The Trojan war was an accident! The Trojan Prince Paris was begging the Greek gods for a beautiful wife, but I was the only one to hear his plea, while my siblings were too busy with their projects! I took pity on him and gave him Helen of Sparta, but I was not told that she was already married to king Menelaus! I'm the one who helped Odysseus with the Trojan horse, I was going to give him a safe trip home, until he blinded my son Polyphemus! So I gave him a journey of redemption. After my siblings heard of what I did, they scolded me, telling me that what I did was insanity. And that's what I became over that time, insane. Insane with grief of my slain creations, jealousy of the attention my siblings were getting from both the mortals AND our parents, and hatred for my siblings themselves! _

_Then when they started to disappear into their elements, Pitch came to me. He told me he loved the creations I built, the things I have done for the mortal race that all my siblings got the attention for! He made me feel...wanted! He changed me! So I started more wars for him, the Roman and Greek war! But the death of Julius Caesar and the fall of the Roman Empire was not my fault! The mortals themselves did that! It was all them! And I got blamed for it. And when I got blamed, my Mother, Plantilia, and Animalia came and turned me to stone, WITHOUT BOTHERING TO HEAR MY SIDE OF THE STORY! AND THE WORST PART WAS, BEFORE ALL OF THIS HAPPENED, MOTHER WOULD TELL ME THAT I WAS A PRETTY GIRL, THEN SHE WOULD CRY ALL NIGHT! _

* * *

**Back To Discordia**

I screamed the rest of the story. I looked at Sandy and saw he was getting a look of sympathy on his face. "_Where is Pitch?_" He signed. "He's dead," I said in a deadpanned tone. Sandy looked at me in horror, "_YOU KILLED HIM?_" He shout-signed. "No, of course not." I said, "BlackJack did. But don't worry, Pitch will reform. (_**So don't worry you big**_** crybabies!**) But it will take sometime." I walked to the doorway. "And if you'll excuse me," I said in a more calm voice, "I'm have some business to take care of."

I walked down the music room, that had just finished being built. There were all sorts of instruments, even the hard to play exotic ones. I sat down at the piano and used my magic to have the violin, the drums, and the guitar to play with my song. (Song is called Medusa by Heater Dale).

_Mother would tell me  
I was a pretty girl,  
Then she would  
Cry all ni~ght!_

_Nobody thinks that  
Really they're being cruel,  
When they suggest that I  
Should try to look like them,_

_As if, MiM loves_  
_The pretty ones best!_

_Damn 'em all!  
I create my own perfection!  
Damn 'em all  
__In the face of their rejection!_

_Damn 'em all!_  
_Well, this dog will have its day!_  
_My garden's full of pretty men,_  
_Who couldn't stay away!_

_Notice the ones who all like  
to criticize,  
Are the ones trying to  
Hide!_

_Why would I sell my soul,  
to be one of them?  
Better to love the me,  
Within, behind the skin!_

_I choose, to be a goddess  
Inside!_

___Damn 'em all!  
I create my own perfection!  
Damn 'em all  
__In the face of their rejection!_

_Damn 'em all!_  
_Well, this dog will have its day!_  
_My garden's full of pretty men,_  
_Who couldn't stay away!_

___(Violin and vocal solo)_

_______Damn 'em all!  
I create my own perfection!  
Damn 'em all  
__In the face of their rejection!_

_Damn 'em all!_  
_Well, this dog will have its day!_  
_My garden's full of pretty men,_  
_Who couldn't stay away!_

_DAMN 'EM ALL-LL!_

* * *

**I know I said I wouldn't upload until I got a lot of OC responses, but I couldn't disappoint you guys! And I had to upload this so that I wouldn't lose this thought! So please tell your readers about my fanfic! And the contest will go on until I am done with this story! **


End file.
